Effroyable véritée
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Sacha and Co apprennaient un secret peu commun ? Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 Galactic Battle . JessiexJames
1. La vérité est toujours dure!

**Effroyable vérité**

**Chap.1 La vérité est toujours dure !**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est assez long.

.

_Prologue :_

_Une heure avant le début de l'histoire._

_La Team rocket se dirigeait lentement vers la maison du professeur Chen. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé il y a peu et ils avaient du prendre leur montgolfière pour arriver à temps._

_« -Je suppose que ce sera notre dernière mission, dit James._

_-Oui, et le chef sera content de voir qu'on a réussi ! Sourit Jessie._

_-Notre expérience de voleur de Pokémon au service de la Team Rocket nous aura été utile. Finit Miaouss »_

_.  
><em>

Sacha, Pierre et Aurore arrivaient enfin à Bourg Palette après avoir vaincu un autre champion d'arène. Ils décidèrent de ne pas passer chez Sacha pour ne pas être retenus par sa mère et se dirigèrent vers la maison du professeur Chen car ils avaient hâte de le voir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà vu de nombreuses fois auparavant : le ballon de la Team rocket !

« -Vous avez vu, s'étonna Sacha, c'est la montgolfière de la Team rocket !

-Oh non ! Le professeur Chen ! _Cria Pierre_. Il est en danger ! »

Ils coururent vers le laboratoire et arrivèrent tout essoufflés. Là-bas, ils virent que tous les Pokémons avaient été emprisonnés dans un grand sac accroché sous la montgolfière, que le professeur Chen était bâillonné, ficelé, que Jessie et James regardaient fièrement le grand sac sous le ballon.

Ils avancèrent discrètement pour libérer le professeur Chen et la Team, radieuse, ne les remarqua pas –du moins leur semblait-il-. Sacha le libéra tranquillement et le professeur leur chuchota :

« -La Team rocket m'a eu par surprise, elle a volé tous les Pokémons et s'apprête à partir, arrêtez-la ! »

Sacha, très en colère, courût jusqu'à être à 10métres de la Team rocket et leur cria :

« -Hé, c'est encore vous ? Vous êtes lassants à force !

-Heureux de voir que tu as la pêche, car nous t'avons concocté un programme très spécial, plein de surprises ! _Chantonna Jessie_.

- Oui, des surprises, il va y en avoir à la pelle ! _Ajouta James_.

- Miaouss à la pelle, exactement. »

Là-dessus, ils commencèrent leur devise :

« -Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?  
>- Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin<br>- Le temps dans le vent  
>- Volant dans l'océan<br>- C'est délirant !  
>- Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos<br>- Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau  
>- Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants<br>- Mais tout comme les roses,…

- Bon, ça suffit !_S'ennuya Sacha_, on la connait la suite !

- He ! Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser le temps de finir ! »

Elle enchaîna tout de suite avec :

« - Seviper, à toi !

-Vortente, sors ! »

Comme à son habitude, Vortente profita de l'occasion pour enlacer James.

« - Noooooon, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi !

-Je vous choisis, Etourvol et Ouisticram ! Etourvol, occupe-toi de Seviper, et toi _–il désigna Ouisticram du doigt-_, attaque Vortente ! »

James cacha un sourire : son Pokémon n'avait aucune chance contre Ouisticram, Sacha avait très vite compris que les pires ennemis des Pokémons plante étaient les Pokémons feu. Mais il camoufla cela en grimace de tristesse.

« -Ouisticram, lance-flamme. Etourvol, cru-aile ! »

La folie du combat avait emporté Sacha, il enchaînait les attaques à une vitesse impressionnante. Il était devenu tellement fort que tous les Pokémons de la Team rocket furent KO en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser Pikachu pour faire voler la Team vers d'autres cieux lorsque que Miaouss dit sérieusement :

« -Non, pas la peine de fatiguer Pikachu. Vous avez très bien combattu et êtes devenu plus forts que prévu. Notre mission est terminée et nous pouvons partir.

-Bien sur, avec les Pokémons du laboratoire je présume ? Hé bien je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Pikachu, c'est à toi ! »

Alors, à la surprise de tout le monde –sauf de la Team rocket-, le professeur dit :

« -Non Sacha ! Ils ne vont pas emporter les Pokemons ! »

Le jeune dresseur furieux et surexcité par la bagarre se fâcha :

« - Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ? Ce ne sont que des brigands !

-Ecoute les explications que j'ai à te fournir Sacha, calme-toi !

-Jamais, que vous arrive-il professeur ? Je croyais que vous étiez révolté des actions de la Team rocket ! »

Pierre et Aurore, qui n'avaient rien dit jusque là, s'autorisèrent des commentaires :

« - Sacha, peut-être que…tu devrais, heu…, écouter le professeur Chen. _Conseilla timidement Aurore, de peur de fâcher Sacha un peu plus_. »

Pierre, qui avait moins peur, lui dit un peu plus de fermeté :

« -Calme-toi. Tu effrayes tes Pokémons et pour tout dire, je ne te reconnais plus !

-J'en ai marre de leurs apparitions inutiles et répétitives, je vais les envoyer dans les cieux une bonne fois pour toutes et ils n'oseront plus nous embêter ! Cria Sacha.

-On a peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. _Dit Miaouss, vaguement inquiet_.

-Pikachu, attaque… »

Un geste qu'il n'avait pas prévu lui coupa la parole. C'était le professeur Chen qui s'était interposé entre Pikachu et la Team rocket. Cette fois-ci, même la Team rocket fut surprise.

« -Pikachu, n'attaque surtout pas ! _Fit Sacha à Pikachu_.

-Pi~ikaaa_…-De_ toutes f_açons, Pikachu n'avait pas envie d'attaquer le professeur, il reculait en secouant la tête-_.

-** Ecoute-moi maintenant !** _S'énerva le professeur_ _Chen_, **ne m'oblige pas à élever la voix !** »

Surpris, Sacha balbutia:

« -O, o, o, oui… all, allez-y… »

Le professeur avait beau être assez vieux, il inspirait du respect à Sacha et c'était très rare qu'il s'énerve vraiment. Il essaya de se calmer un peu et leur annonça enfin :

« -En fait.… »

Il respira longuement, l'ambiance était de plus en plus insoutenable. Il laissa le silence se prolonger pour un bon effet de surprise :

« -C'est moi qui ait embauché Jessie, James et Miaouss afin de vous faire croire à des ennemis dans le but de vous entraîner. Ils se sont fait passer pour des agents de la Team rocket. J'ai pensé qu'avec de « vrais » ennemis, vous progresseriez plus vite.»

Surpris, les enfants s'écrièrent tous en même temps :

« -**QUOI ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?**

-Pas vraiment non…_Répondit James, dont le calme laissa les enfants encore plus surpris._ Tout était prévu depuis le début en fait… Les attaques et leurs débouchés étaient vus à l'avance et appris par cœur.

-C'est dur à croire je veux bien l'avouer, _ajouta Jessie_, d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous croire. Nous vous demandons juste de ne plus nous attaquer à partir de maintenant. »

Pierre et Aurore étaient un peu convaincus.

« -Sacha, ils ont l'air sincères, peut-être disent-ils la vérité. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas vraiment des membres de la Team rocket. En plus, le professeur l'a dit... »

L'intéressé avait la tête baissée et son visage était caché par l'ombre. Il leur dit d'un ton tout à fait neutre :

« -Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas avec tout ce que nous avons fait pour les repousser. Pas après toutes ces batailles, tout ces combats, toutes ces luttes. »

Il releva la tête, il pleurait.

« -C'est un mensonge. Dit_-il en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux à moitié pour s'empêcher de pleurer._ Dites-le-moi ! Dites-moi, Team rocket, que…que ce professeur Chen est un robot et que tout ce qui a été dit était un mensonge ! »

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Chen alla tout de suite l'aider, suivi par Jessie, James, Miaouss, Pierre et Aurore qui eurent la même idée. La pluie se mit à tomber.

.

Installé au chaud dans le laboratoire du professeur, Sacha avait retrouvé ses esprits et arrêté de pleurer. Grâce aux paroles convaincantes du professeur, tous avaient totalement pris conscience de la vérité. Les enfants et l'ex Team rocket étaient assis face à face sur les côtés de la table et attendaient que le professeur Chen revienne avec des boissons. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement soif mais Chen avait insisté –sûrement pour les laisser ensemble et montrer à Sacha que l'on pouvait leur faire confiance-. Le trio était gêné d'avoir créé cette réaction inattendue.

« -Heu, Sacha,... _Dit Miaouss, pour essayer de dégeler l'ambiance_, nous...

-**Tais-toi !** »

Jessie n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça, elle se préparait à répondre quand, au grand soulagement des personnes présentes dans le salon, le professeur arriva avec des chocolats chauds et du café. Il avait même prévu de la nourriture pour Pokémon.

Sirotant sa boisson, il cassa l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée dans la pièce :

« -J'ai encore une faveur à vous demander les enfants. Maintenant que la Team roc…heu, que ces trois là _–il désignait bien sur notre trio favori-_ n'ont plus de travail, serait-il possible que vous les acceptiez dans votre groupe ?

-**HEIN ?** Heu… »

Les enfants furent tellement pris au dépourvu qu'ils ne purent pas répondre de suite.

«- …

-Dites les enfants, …, c'est oui ? _Insista Chen_

-_Y'a intérêt_, pensa Jessie »

Sacha aurait bien dit non, mais Pierre et Aurore, pensant que voyager avec eux les désintéresseraient de la voie du crime, dirent oui. Jessie, James et Miaouss sautèrent de joie : ils ne pensaient pas que les morveux accepteraient leur présence pendant leur voyage et en étaient heureux. Ils attendaient cela depuis longtemps car ne plus s'envoler vers d'autres cieux, ça rassure ! Ils bondissaient de joie avec leur habituelle discrétion pour cela et chantonnaient :

« -Youpi ! Youpi ! Plus d'bagarre avec les morveux, car on voyage avec eux ! Youpi ! On va voyager avec eux ! Youpi ! Youpi ! »

Tous étaient contents, sauf Sacha qui ne l'était que moyennement.

.

La soirée arriva rapidement. La mère de Sacha fut mise au courant et accepta non sans hésitation de faire dormir l'ex-Team rocket dans la chambre d'amis où il y avait plusieurs lits. Les enfants, eux, se posaient des questions qui attendaient des réponses immédiates, mais le professeur Chen avait dit qu'il répondrait à tout cela le lendemain. Dès l'aube donc, le petit groupe comprenant maintenant trois nouveaux voyageurs, se mit en route vers le laboratoire. Arrivés là-bas, ils sautèrent sur le Professeur Chen qui les calma et leur dit absolument tout :

« - Et bien, voici leur véritable histoire : Leur enfance est celle que connaissez mais tout change quand ils sont « entrés » dans la Team Rocket. En fait, ce n'est pas à la Team Rocket qu'ils ont été embauchés, mais ici, bien que la Team Rocket ait été mise au courant. Pour l'instant, elle croit que ces trois là _-il désigna le trio en question-_ sont vraiment sous ses ordres.

-Nous avons des prénoms, _siffla Jessie_. »

Le professeur ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua :

« - Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'était pour vous entraîner. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils apparaissaient toujours au bon moment, à chaque fois qu'un Pokémon avait besoin d'évoluer, ou un dresseur de prendre confiance en soi, ou même quand tu avais des ennuis, Sacha. En réalité, ce ne sont pas des simples d'esprit, bien au contraire... »

Ca ne marchait pas. Les enfants n'avaient pas l'air convaincu, il ne manquait plus qu'une minuscule chose pour Pierre et Aurore -Sacha ayant encore d'énormes doutes- et ce fût Pikachu qui l'emporta, car, contre toute attente, il vint se frotter aux jambes de Jessie et James. Cela suffit pour Pierre et Aurore et bien que Sacha ne fût pas tout à fait sûr des intentions des ex-rockets, il les accepta quand même dans son groupe.

.

_C'est ainsi que se termine ce premier chapitre. Rendez-vous plus tard pour une rencontre avec de vieux ennemis._


	2. Quand la Team Rocket s'en mêle !

**Effroyable vérité **

**Chap.2 : Quand la Team Rocket s'en mêle !**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux.

.

_Prologue :_

_Jessie, James et Miaouss ont été acceptés par Pierre et Aurore. Sacha a encore des doutes. Mais, au détour d'un chemin, ils tombent nez à nez avec la pire ennemie de Jessie et son fidèle compagnon, j'ai nommé Cassidy et Butch, prêts à tout pour s'emparer des Pokémons de Sacha et compagnie._

_.  
><em>

Nos sept amis -Sacha, Pierre, Aurore, Pikachu, Jessie, James et Miaouss- étaient en route vers une ville quelconque pour un badge quelconque -cela ne nous intéresse pas-. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Jessie et James avaient revêtu des vêtements de ville, mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant changé de look et ressemblaient toujours à notre trio préféré. Ils avaient déjà fait un bout de chemin depuis le laboratoire du professeur quand, soudain, les feuillages sur le côté bougèrent et un autre duo assez bien connu apparut : Cassidy et Butch. Ils commencèrent leur hymne. Ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite Jessie et James, ce qui leur permit d'établir un plan à la va-vite. Évidement, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'ils complotaient car ils chuchotaient. Miaouss, en petit curieux qu'il était, se mit à leur demander :

« -Hé, hé, vous dites quoi ? Je veux être au courant ! »

Et Jessie en remit une couche en lui criant :

« -Ah, mais tu peux pas fermer ta grande bouche de Miaouss de temps en temps ? Hum? »

Pour ponctuer son geste, elle lui donna un bon coup d'éventail.

James était attristé de voir qu'il avait de si stupides compagnons, mais se garda bien de faire une seule réflexion, sous peine recevoir, lui aussi, un coup d'éventail. Butch, ridicule, leur dit :

« -Hé ! Mais c'est Jessie l'énervée, ce bon à rien de James et ce bavard de Miaouss !

-_Bravo Miaouss, _chuchota James à son attention, _tu nous as grillés !_

_-__**QUOI, MOI, ENERVEE ? GRRRRRRRRR! **__»_

Jessie serait bien allée taper Butch lui aussi si Pierre ne l'avait pas retenue.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? C'est pour récupérer Jessie et James ? Eh bien sachez qu'...

-...QU' ON a attrapé les morveux... _Improvisa Miaouss_. »

Les enfants furent choqués.

Aurore: « -Quoi ? Mais je croyais que... »

Sacha: « -J'EN ETAIT SUR ! »

Pierre: « -Alors ils étaient vraiment... »

Les trois ensemble: « -DES AGENTS DE LA TEAM ROCKET !

-Heu, oui ! _Dit James, mal assuré._ Et nous sommes de retour !

-Comme d'habitude, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

-Alors, vous voyez que j'avais raison ! C'était encore un autre de leur mauvais tour ! _Dit Sacha un peu vaniteux_. »

Cassidy soupira, puis leur demanda si c'était bientôt fini :

« -Vous pouvez nous expliquer en fait ? »

Aurore leur raconta toute l'histoire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Cassidy et Butch.

« -Alors, vous les avez eus par la ruse ? Étonnant de ta part Jessie !

-QU'ESSAYES-TU DE DIRE, LA ? »

Cette fois, James retint Jessie, Pierre n'essaya même pas -trop vexé-.

Attachant les morveux qui grommelaient, Jessie et James échangèrent un regard inquiet, que les enfants remarquèrent. Ils avaient encore assez de lucidité pour ne pas en parler à Cassidy et Butch. Sauf Sacha.

« -Ah ha ! Vous avez peur ou quoi ? Pikachu, attaque éclair !

-Heu... Pikachu est hors combat Sacha, ... » Fit justement remarquer Aurore.

En effet, Pikachu était emmailloté dans un filet anti-électricité.

« -Au fait, que faites-vous là ? Normalement, c'est Jessie et James qui nous attaquent, pas vous ! _Leur demanda Aurore_.

-Bravo, quelle perspicacité ! _Ironisa Cassidy._

-Pour tout vous dire, _répondit Butch_, le boss en à eu marre des échecs constants de Jessie et James. Mais il a pensé que si ils ne réussissaient pas, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient affaire à des Pokémons trop puissants ..._Ou qu'ils sont nuls..._ Alors il nous a envoyés pour qu'on s'occupe de vous. Quel dommage qu'ils aient réussi à les attraper... Hé Cassidy, _ajouta-il à l'intention de sa co-équipière_, tu penses qu'on pourra lui faire croire qu'on a fait tout le boulot ?

-Sans doute !

-QUOI ? _S'énerva -encore- Jessie_, JE...OOOOOOOOOOHHH... »

Elle se calma toute seule.

« - _De toute façon j'en ai rien à faire..._ »

Après avoir attaché les enfants et les Pokémons bien inconfortablement dans leur montgolfière, Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James et bien sur Miaouss volèrent en direction du QG de la Team Rocket. Jessie, James et Miaouss semblaient de plus en plus inquiets à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Bien plus tard, Sacha Pierre et Aurore, toujours ficelés, furent mis dans une prison au sous-sol de la Team Rocket. Les agents qui les avaient capturés -à savoir Jessie et James, Cassidy, Butch et Miaouss- avaient été conviés au bureau du boss. Aurore était révoltée :

« -Ah, on peut dire qu'ils nous ont bien eus ! On leur avait fait confiance !

-Non seulement ils nous ont pris nos Pokémons, mais en plus ils nous ont jetés dans ce cachot humide et puant. _Remarqua si justement Pierre._

-On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. _Grogna Sacha_ »

Tout à coup, la porte grinça et des agents de la Team Rocket -avec comme d'habitude, leur visage caché par l'ombre-, entrèrent. Ils étaient deux, accompagnés par un Pokémon, et avaient les mêmes vêtements que les autres agents -à savoir une tenue noire avec un grand R rouge dessus et une casquette tout aussi noire-. Ils regardaient de tous côtés et avaient l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils semblaient déboussolés et effrayés. Les agents, apparemment un homme et une femme, aperçurent la cellule ou les enfants étaient enfermés et semblèrent s'y retrouver un peu. Ils approchèrent sur la pointe des pieds sans faire de bruit. Pierre leur demanda :

« -Mais qui êtes vous et à quoi jouez vous ? »

Sacha, un peu énervé par cet enfermement assez long, leur dit plus fort :

« -Sortez-nous d'ici ! Je dois me venger de ces traîtres ! »

Pour Aurore, c'était plutôt :

« -Il fait froid, je veux sortir de ce cachot ! »

Les agents sursautèrent et avec une grimace, la fille leur répondit, pendant que les deux autres faisaient des gestes pour bien montrer qu'il fallait garder le silence :

« -Vous êtes fous ! Vous voulez sonner l'alarme ou quoi ? Faites moins de bruit. On vient vous libérer si vous voulez savoir ...»

Pierre posa la question essentielle :

« -Qui êtes vous en fait ?

-Vous ne nous avez pas reconnus ? _S'étonna le garçon_. Ces déguisements sont vraiment géniaux. Regardez : C'est nous ! »

Ils levèrent le bord de leurs casquettes : C'était Jessie, James et Miaouss.

« -Bon, _dit Miaouss_, c'est pas tout ça, j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée dans ce trou humide ! »

Miaouss commença à crocheter la serrure. Aurore était on ne peut plus surprise, pourquoi les aidaient-ils alors qu'ils étaient leurs ennemis ? Sacha restait perplexe, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux ! Étaient ils méchants ou finalement gentils ? Et Pierre se disait que, mince, il avait encore raté une occasion de faire la rencontre d'une fille.

« -Au fait, vous devez savoir que maintenant, le boss est au courant que nous allons « quitter » la Team Rocket, donc il vaudrait mieux partir d'ici au plus vite ! _Continua Miaouss_

-Mais pourquoi ? _Demanda curieusement Aurore_

-Plus tard… »

Un silence gêné s'installa…

« -Pourquoi nous libérez vous ? »

Miaouss avait fini de crocheter la serrure et s'attaquait avec ses amis humains aux liens des enfants. James répondit simplement :

« -Parce que vous êtes des amis. »

Sacha était perdu, il ne s'attendait pas a une réponse pareille ! Pierre et Aurore avaient déjà repris confiance en notre petit trio et Sacha dût se résigner :

« -Hum... D'accord... Je veux bien vous faire confiance sur ce coup là. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avant la sortie, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de faire partie de mon groupe ! »

Ils se mirent au garde à vous :

« -Oui Sacha, nous serons exemplaires !

-Mais avant tout : Où est Pikachu ?

-Ils l'ont enfermé dans une pièce au premier, _répondit Miaouss_, on va le chercher ?

-Bien sur, Sacha ne pourrait pas se passer de Pikachu ! _S'exclama Aurore_ »

Tous en même temps, le doigt devant la bouche :

« -Chuuuuuuuuut ! »

.

Tous ensembles, ils coururent au premier étage pour retrouver Pikachu. Heureusement, le boss leur avait montré où il était enfermé et ils retrouvèrent sans peine la vaste salle noire où il était retenu captif. Pikachu était un peu surpris de voir son dresseur accompagné des traîtres mais quand il lui dit ce qui s'était passé au cachot, Pikachu les accepta sans peine.

« -Tu m'as manqué Pikachu ! Il me tardait de te revoir !

-Pika !

-Faites un peu moins de bruit tout les deux, vous semblez ignorer que c'est truffé d'agents ici !

-Et vous, vous avez l'air drôlement stressé, _remarqua Pierre_, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai pas envie d'être chopé par le boss ou même…

-Ou même par moi ? _Finit Cassidy_ »

Ils avaient surgi de la porte entrouverte et les avaient surpris dans leur conversation. Cassidy semblait fâchée et Butch pareil.

« -C'est Cassidy et Brunch !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Brunch, c'est Butch ! »

Jessie, James et Miaouss étaient consternés : Comment diable avaient-ils fait pour être au courant du plan d'évasion ? Mais Jessie s'énervait déjà :

« - Dégagez, vous avez rien à faire ici !

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

James vint à son secours :

« -Nous faisons prendre l'air à nos amis !

-Avant de vous tirer ! _Finit Butch_

-Vous savez très bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui partent de la Team Rocket ! _Cria presque Cassidy_.

-Nous…Nous sommes au courant, merci. _Dit Miaouss, en hésitant un peu_. »

L'ambiance était électrique.

« -Que-ce qui arrive à ceux qui quittent la Team Rocket ? _S'inquiéta Aurore_. »

Cette question rajouta encore un peu plus d'électricité à l'ambiance. Puis finalement Cassidy rigola :

« -Ha ! C'est drôle ! _Puis elle reprit son air sérieux, fronçant les sourcils, et dit d'une voix profonde_. Ils sont exécutés... Tués ….. pour que les informations venant de la Team Rocket ne soient pas divulguées. »

Cette révélation venant de Cassidy eut le même effet que celle venant du professeur Chen pour les morveux. Jessie et James avaient annoncé leur démission au boss avant de venir les chercher, donc ils étaient déjà recherchés. Mais pourquoi ils ne le leur avaient pas dit avant? Le trio était sans doute trop pressé pour le leur dire. Butch continua :

« -Tous les agents sont impliqués par les plans de la Team Rocket, même eux, alors vous pensez bien que le boss ne veut pas que la police soit mise au courant de ses intentions ! »

Jessie, James et Miaouss étaient livides. Mais déjà, Sacha réagissait comme il le faisait à chaque fois :

« -Assez ! Si vous êtes la, c'est bien pour vous battre non ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas venus, alors venez vous battre contre moi ! Je vous attends !

-C'est quand tu veux sale gosse ! »

Cette voix ne venait ni de Cassidy ni de Butch, elle provenait de derrière la porte entrebâillée, et son auteur n'était autre que... Giovanni lui-même ! Tout de suite, il sortit de la pénombre pour apparaître pleinement aux enfants et, sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre, il leva son bras qui tenait un pistolet et pointa notre trio...

James eut juste le temps de se mettre devant Jessie et Miaouss avant que... le tir ne parte. Il toucha James qui protégeait Jessie. James se plia, tenant de sa main droite son épaule ensanglantée. Giovanni jura, il semblait fâché de ne pas savoir mieux tirer ! Il pointa à nouveau son pistolet vers le trio, quand les enfants s'interposèrent. Sacha dit :

« -Il n'est pas question que vous fassiez du mal à ces gens ! Ce... Ce sont nos amis !

-Ah vraiment ? Eh bien qu'allez-vous faire ? Nous sommes armés, pas vous ! Nous sommes nombreux, vous êtes à peine plus de 5 !

-Non, ils sont plus de 5 ! _Cria une voix venant de derrière le mur._ »

A ce moment, le mur éclata en morceaux et apparurent plusieurs agents Jenny. Elles avaient emmené beaucoup de policiers. Tout ce petit monde déferla à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce. Évidement, Pierre ne manqua pas de faire des siennes mais il fût vite rappelé à l'ordre par Aurore. Giovanni et les siens furent capturés et emmenés dans des fourgons. Pendant ce temps, l'une des agents Jenny avait appelé le centre le plus proche et on entendait déjà l'alarme de l'ambulance qui arrivait. Sacha Pierre et Aurore, un peu déconcertés par cette arrivée brusque et imprévue, s'approchèrent lentement du blessé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Miaouss les informa qu'en fait, il avait passé l'appel à l'agent Jenny du coin -avec l'accord de Jessie et James - et lui avait dit où se trouvait le QG de la Team Rocket. En sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient être arrêtés après car ils étaient eux aussi identifiés comme « agents de la TR ». Mais les enfants insistèrent auprès de la jeune policière pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille et ils lui expliquèrent comment ils les avaient sortis de ce faux-pas. Ils repartirent donc tous en ambulance. La Team Rocket au grand complet fût mise sous les verrous et James eût juste un bandage au bras. Cela guérirait très vite.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient tous remis de leurs émotions et James n'avait plus rien. Ils étaient donc sur la route pour le prochain combat de Sacha. Pierre questionna James :

« -Au fait James, pourquoi t'es-tu mis entre Giovanni et Jessie ?

-Eh bien heu... Répondit l'intéressé. En fait... »

Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et changea de sujet:

« -Sacha, où se déroulera le prochain combat que tu vas faire ? »

Sacha eût exactement la réaction que James espérait : Il fit tellement de bruit que la conversation ne revint plus vers ce moment-là.

Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le cacher, Aurore était une fille. Et elle comprenait pourquoi, elle, mais elle ne dévoila pas ses réflexions : Il ne faut pas se mêler des histoires d'amour...

.

_Voila, le chapitre 2 est terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, et je vous dis à bientôt pour encore un autre secret !_


	3. Encore un secret ?

**Effroyable vérité **

**Chap.3 : Encore un secret ?**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui veulent du mouvement, mais il n'y en aura pas beaucoup dans mes chapitres.

.

_Prologue :_

_Sacha avait gagné un badge et tout le petit monde avait mis le camp dans le centre Pokemon. C'était le matin et les enfants, déjà levés, prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils attendaient le trio qui n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Soudain, un bruit au bout du couloir leur indiqua que quelqu'un arrivait. C'était James, suivi de Jessie et Miaouss._

_.  
><em>

« -Hum... Salut...

-B'jour.

-Mmm... Ouais bonjour.

-Ha ha ! _S'amusa Aurore_. Vous n'êtes pas très matinaux vous !»

Tout ensommeillés, ils s'affalèrent sur des chaises qui trainaient là et un Leveinard leur apporta un petit déjeuner . Aurore se permit un commentaire :

« -Tiens ? Tes cheveux ont poussé, James. Tu devrais te les faire couper. Hé, Jessie tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça, tu viens à peine de te réveiller et ils tombent en ondulant sur tes épaules c'est très joli. Bon, on parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, les légendes. J'en connais une qui est apparue il y a ...hum... 50ans je crois... Elle parle de deux voleurs. Malheureusement je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...

-Moi oui ! _S'écria Sacha_. Ils étaient deux, accompagnés d'un Miaouss. La fille avait les cheveux rouges et ondulés. Le garçon avait les cheveux assez longs pour se faire une queue de cheval et bleus… »

Tout en disant cela, Sacha avait petit à petit baissé la voix et tourné lentement la tête vers le trio… Qui commençait à s'empourprer.

« -Lavande…_Grommela James_. »

Il continua quand même son récit :

« -Ce trio était très célèbre car il était vraiment très fort et pouvait capturer absolument tous les Pokemons qu'on lui demandait de capturer… Dites, vous… ne trouvez pas qu'ils ressemblent à Jessie et James ?

-Mais c'est impossible ! _S'exclama Jessie, gênée_, ça s'est passé il y a trop longtemps, voyons ! »

Ignorant royalement Jessie, les enfants étaient allés chercher un livre sur l'histoire des bandits et prirent la page correspondante. Ils réprimèrent un hoquet de surprise : Le trio qu'ils avaient devant eux ressemblait exactement à celui de la photo du livre. Sacha était furieux :

« -Vous avez encore un secret ? Si c'est le cas, dites-le nous, car nous sommes vos amis ! »

Les trois amis se consultèrent du regard, puis ils décidèrent de le leur dire, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre :

« -Ben oui, c'est bien nous sur la photo. _Avoua Miaouss _»

-Hein ? Mais c'est impossible! _Tonna Pierre_. Tu l'as dit toi-même Jessie, ça c'est passé il y a exactement...-il regarda la page- 46ans ! Et les deux voleurs étaient adultes ! Et de toute façon, si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on vous livre à la police et puis... »

Les accusés essayèrent vainement de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas étais mis au courant de ce que la Team Rocket faisait des Pokemons -à savoir expérimenter des produits dessus etc.- ,mais que quand ils y avaient su, ils avaient immédiatement quitté la Team Rocket -en se faisant pourchasser au passage-. Mais Pierre commençait à débloquer, il était dépassé par les événements et comme ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir, alors il pétait un boulon.

Les trois complices -Miaouss, Jessie et James- se regardèrent, affolés et comme Pierre continuait bien que ses amis essayaient de le retenir, ils choisirent la technique qui leur avait la mieux réussi jusqu'à présent : la fuite. Ils reculèrent tout doucement vers la fenêtre, sautèrent sur le rebord -sans quitter des yeux Pierre-, et détalèrent vers la forêt à toute allure. Sacha et Aurore calmèrent Pierre. Puis se demandèrent comment retrouver le trio qui avait détalé sans laisser de traces -c'était leurs amis non?-. Pierre avoua, un peu honteusement, qu'il avait placé un GPS sur chacun des membres de l'ex-Team Rocket car en fait, il ne leur faisait pas trop confiance. Ils partirent donc immédiatement retrouver les fuyards.

Quand à Jessie, James et Miaouss, ils s'étaient coiffés -pour James, se couper les cheveux et pour Jessie, se faire sa coiffure perso-. Dorénavant, ils ressemblaient plus à … eux même ! Ils reparlaient de leur passé. Ils étaient lassés de tout ça, ils en avaient vraiment marre. De plus, ils auraient adoré passer sous silence cet épisode sombre de leur existence.

« -Pfff… Maintenant, ils ne vont plus vouloir nous voir, c'est sûr !

-Le destin s'acharne sur nous pour que nous restions seuls et que tout le monde nous pourchasse.

-Ils ne nous ont même pas laissé le temps de rassembler nos affaires...

-On n'a qu'à ... faire comme il y a 46ans, je veux dire heu ... Avancer dans le temps ... S'il est encore d'accord...

-Comme tu es bête James ! Il est parti ! On ne le reverra plus ! »

C'est ce moment que choisirent les morveux pour arriver mi-courant mi-criant -comme d'habitude-. Bien sur, le trio n'attendit pas patiemment qu'ils les rejoignent, ils essayèrent de s'enfuir une deuxième fois mais s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux et s'affalèrent par terre. Les enfants ne tardèrent pas de les rattraper. Les questions plurent. Et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Et bla bla bla, Et bla bla bla...

« -STOOOP ! Un à la fois s'il vous plait ! »

Pierre prit la parole le premier :

« -D'abord, comment ça se fait que ça se soit passé il y a 46 ans : Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça non ?

-Moi ? VIELLE ? T'avise pas d'le répéter !

-Je vous explique, _dit Miaouss, car James retenait Jessie_, dès qu'on a appris ce que la Team Rocket faisait des Pokemons, on en a délivré le plus possible et on est parti vite fait...

-Que faisait la Team Rocket ? _Demanda, curieux, Sacha_.

-Elle, ... _Il reprit son souffle, _elle expérimentait des produits dessus et les faisait combattre jusqu'à la mort si il le fallait... »

Vive réaction de la part des enfants. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé une telle cruauté -ils sont encore jeunes-. James se dépêcha de rattraper le coup :

« -Mais en partant on a cassé toutes les fioles du laboratoire. Ils voulaient créer un produit qui permettrait aux Pokemons de ne jamais se fatiguer.

-Et on a aussi brûlé tous les documents ! _Ajouta Jessie. _

_-_Et on a libéré tous les Pokemons qu'on a pu ! _Finit Miaouss._

-Mais, pourquoi ? _Questionna si justement Aurore._ Pourquoi vous les avez libérés ?

-Eh bien heu ... En fait, nous étions à la Team Rocket uniquement pour avoir un salaire. Nous ne sommes pas méchants. Il faut bien vivre hein ? »

Les trois enfants -et Pikachu- acquiescèrent tous de la tête en même temps. Pierre s'impatientait :

« -Bon alors, la suite ? »

Jessie continua :

« -Après avoir pris les Pokemons avec nous, nous sommes sorti en courant et nous avons buté contre quelqu'un. Il nous a immédiatement parlé et nous a dit qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de nous, mais qu'il savait qu'on n'était pas vraiment ce que les journaux affichaient -des bandits extrêmement avides de pouvoir-. Alors il nous a offert une seconde chance.

-Hein ? Comment ça une ''seconde chance'' ? _Demanda Sacha_

-Il nous a proposé de voyager dans le temps car il savait que si l'on restait à cette époque, on serait pourchassé par tous. _James soupira_. C'est bien vrai, on n'aurait pas fait plus d'une semaine.

-Ah ah ! On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps juste parce qu'on en a envie ! Comment a t'il fait ? »

Aurore avait posé la une très bonne question. Le trio leur laissa le temps de réfléchir avant que Jessie déclare:

« -Je vous croyait fort en Pokemon... C'est grâce à Célébi bien sur !

-Cet homme avait attrapé un Célébi ? _S'écrièrent-ils tous les morveux en même temps_. »

Jessie, James et Miaouss jouèrent les surpris :

« -Non bien sur, c'est le Célébi qui a voulu rester avec lui. »

Gros silence, plus personne ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, Pierre perça la gène qui s'était installée avec sa dernière question :

« -Mais, dans le livre, ils disent que vous étiez adultes. Comment vous avez fait pour ... rajeunir ?

-Ca, on ne sait plus comment ...

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Je ne sais plus quel Pokemon il a utilisé... Peut-être Célébi aussi ... »

Voila un mystère qui resterait sans doute complet le temps de découvrir d'autres Pokemons.

« -Bon, je propose de rester ici pour déjeuner. Je vais nous préparer à manger »

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point : Si Pierre cuisinait, il ne fallait pas rater l'occasion.

.

Tout les Pokemons sortis de leur Pokeball -même Qulbutoqué ^^'-, le repas commença. Il était délicieux. La bonne humeur avait remplacé l'atmosphère bizarre qui régnait encore il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Pourtant, Aurore ne semblait pas tranquille. A la fin du repas, elle attrapa James et l'emmena un peu à part pour s'entretenir avec lui.

« -James. Je t'ai bien regardé et tu ne quittais pas Jessie des yeux ce matin. Je veux savoir. »

James rougit légèrement en reculant un peu la tête tout en faisant une moue étrange du genre ''Hein ?''. Mais Aurore ne se laissa pas avoir.

« -Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ... »

Elle n'y alla pas par trente-six chemins :

« -James, tu aimes Jessie n'est-ce pas ? »

James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais comme il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il regarda vivement voir si personne ne les regardait ou ne les écoutait, puis il se décida à parler.

« -Avant de ... voyager dans le temps, il y a un truc qu'on ne vous a pas dit... »

Il tremblait beaucoup. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait dit à personne.

« -Je... ne peux pas te le dire.

-James... _»_

Aurore lui pris le visage entre les mains et le regarda avec de yeux de chien battu.

« -S'il te plait... »

Il se dégagea de son étreinte tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir son visage, puis finalement, lui dit :

« -Avant... Jessie et moi... on était ...amants... »

Aurore était retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Avec beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas partir, James continua :

« -L'inconnu qui nous a fait voyager dans le temps n'avait pas prévu l'effet de l'homme sur la nature, alors, du haut d'une colline on s'est retrouvé au dessus du vide. On a chuté et en atterrissant, Jessie... »

Il laissa perler une larme, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Il était toujours retourné mais Aurore put deviner qu'il commençait à pleurer.

« -Jessie s'est cogné la tête sur un rochet et... _il renifla _...elle a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Miaouss sait encore. »

Il éclata en sanglots. Silencieusement, tristement.

.

L'après midi passa assez rapidement et le soir, rentré au centre Pokemon, James faisait toujours la même tête triste et renfrognée. Jessie aussi n'était pas jouasse car elle n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Elle eut alors une idée merveilleuse: elle savait comment lui rendre le sourire :

« -Hé ! Il y a bien une table de ping-pong non ? J'ai très envie de faire un match, on y va ? »

Sacha, avec son esprit combatif, fut tout de suite OK et se mit en équipe avec Pierre. Jessie se mit avec James.

« -A moi de servir. _Dit Pierre _»

Il fit un très beau lancer digne du parfait amateur qu'il était. Jessie saisit cette occasion pour jouer les demoiselles désemparées:

« -James ! Vite, renvoie la balle ! »

A la surprise des enfants, James avait réagi à la vitesse d'un grand champion. L'équipe Sacha-Pierre n'essaya même pas de renvoyer la balle, ils – ainsi qu' Aurore- regardaient fixement James, la bouche grande ouverte. Jessie dit tout bas, afin que seul James puisse entendre :

« -_Nous sommes de retour... »_

Un début de sourire se pointa sur les lèvres de James.

« -... _pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... merci, ...Jessie. »_

Miaouss pris la peine d'expliquer aux enfants qu'une des passions de Jessie et James était le ping-pong et qu'ils n'avaient donc aucune chance ! Très vite, Sacha et Pierre laissèrent leur place à James pour un combat Jessie-James qui s'annonçait passionnant. Ils étaient tout les deux sourcils froncés et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le combat fut effectivement captivant. La vitesse de leurs mouvements rendait la trajectoire de la balle difficile à suivre. Le match se termina avec un 2-1 pour Jessie. Tout souriants, Jessie et James sortirent de la salle de ping-pong en se regardant avec leurs serviettes sur leurs épaules. Les enfants les virent arriver. Pas de doute, pensait Aurore, c'était bien vrai ce que James lui avait dit.


	4. Enlèvement à Kanto

**Effroyable vérité **

**Chap.4 : Enlèvement à Kanto ou le retour de Jezabelle**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux.

.

Une fanfic sans Jezabelle ? Ca existe ?

Dans celle ci, elle trouvera encore un moyen pour attraper James, arg ! C'est qu'elle est têtue la petite !

_.  
><em>

_Prologue :_

_La petite troupe marchait vers Bourg Palette._

_« -Pourquoi on reviens par ici ? Demanda James à Sacha anxieusement, J'aime pas revenir dans le coin et vous savez pourquoi... »_

_Il baissa la tête. Sacha lui répondit :_

_« -Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille voir ma mère pour lui donner mes badges et montrer mes Pokemons au professeur Chen. _

_-Je suppose que oui. J'espère seulement qu'on ne va pas rencontrer ...Eh bien... Ma famille. »_

_.  
><em>

Ils entraient maintenant dans la ville fatidique tout près du manoir de James. L'intéressé était quand à lui de plus en plus inquiet : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans toutes les directions.

« -Mais arrête de t'en faire pour rien ! _Lui dit Jessie_. On va pas la voir en tournant au coin de la rue »

Ils tournèrent et la, tous purent voir Jezabelle dans une magnifique limousine -elle avait la fenêtre ouverte-, qui roulait dans leur direction.

« -Tu disais quoi, là ? »

Tous se retournèrent immédiatement et reprirent le chemin inverse. Mais Jezabelle avait eu le temps de reconnaître Sacha.

« -Très cheeeeeeeer ! »

La voiture s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux, pour qu'ils puissent bien parler à la petite peste. Sacha fut bien obligé de la regarder par politesse.

« -Bonjour Mlle...

-Tu peux m'appeler Jezabelle.

-Ah... Bonjour Jezabelle... Comment tu ...vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Comment oublier le visage du héros qui a retrouvé mon fiancé ! Et ses amis aussi ! _Dit elle hâtivement, remarquant Pierre._ Tiens ? Ceux-la je ne les connais pas. »

Jezabelle montrait Aurore et trois personnes habillées toutes en noir avec des chapeaux bien enfoncées sur leur tête et les mains bien au fond des poches.

« -Ils ont fait vite... _Chuchota Pierre à l'intention d'Aurore._ D'ou sortent-ils ces vêtements ?

-Tu as oublié qu'ils traînent toujours un déguisement au cas ou ils rencontrent des membres de la team rocket qui auraient échappé à la police le jour ou on les a capturés tu te rappelle ? En plus ils sont super habitués pour se changer vite fait.

-Ah oui, bien sur. »

Lui répondit Pierre, pensivement. Sans doute pensait il à toutes ces agents Jenny.

En attenant, Jezabelle parlait à Sacha. Il lui avait dit un gros bobard a propos de Jessie, James et Miaouss comme quoi il y avait eu un match et qu'un de leurs Pokemons s'étaient échappés. Alors ils allaient les aider à le retrouver. Quand à Aurore, rien de spécial, appart la vérité. Jezabelle avait alors hâtivement ordonné qu'ils viennent prendre une légère collation -composé de plus de 18 plats ^^'- au manoir pour faire plus ample connaissance. Tous opposèrent une vive résistance, mais Jezabelle remporta la partie. Sacha lui dit que, comme elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Aurore et ''les inconnus en noir'', ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils viennent chez elle. Et... Elle fut d'accord ! -elle n'est pas réputée pour être extrêmement gentille-. J&J, Miaouss et Aurore allèrent donc attendre Sacha et Pierre au centre Pokemon le plus proche.

Plus tard, les 4 amis dînaient. Les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Toute méfiance était partie et les 4 compères mangeaient en riant. On parlait de Jezabelle en se moquant d'elle. Malheureusement, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Jezabelle déboula dans la salle en criant ''JAAAAAMES !'' suivie de Sacha et Pierre tout pataux. Avaient-ils encore fait une bêtise ? Le pauvre James, quand à lui, resta tétanisé sur place. L'arrivée de la peste avait fait place à un grand blanc dans toute la salle. Elle attacha ses bras autour du coup de James qui bondit hors de sa chaise - se dégageant par la même occasion de son emprise- et lui cria :

« -**QU-QU-COMMENT-COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR ME RETROUVER ?**

-Pas la peine de crier comme sa mon petit James. Je suis juste à côté. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, c'est grâce a tes gentils amis qui m'ont tout racontés ! »

Pierre et Sacha baissèrent la tête.

« **-QU-QUOI ? VOUS, VOUS... **»

Voyant que la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant, il courut vers la porte pour ne plus voir cette femme qu'il détestait. Jezabelle n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle se contenta de décrocher son talkie-walkie pour ordonner à ses hommes de l'attraper à la sortie. Puis elle se retourna vers Sacha et compagnie et leur dit :

« -Merci beaucoup pour votre nouvelle aide ! Vous retrouverez Pikachu ce soir. Un de mes hommes vous le donnera à la sortie de la ville. _Elle les regarda froidement_. Puis vous quitterez la ville._ Elle reprit son air gentil_. D'accord ? Alors on fait comme on a dit. Aurevoir ! »

Sacha et Pierre se contentèrent d'un discret signe de main. Jessie, Miaouss et Aurore étaient en état de choc. Tout s'était passé si vite. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, Sacha et Pierre les inondèrent d'explications. Je vais retranscrire : Jezabelle avait enlevé Pikachu et menacé de lui faire du mal si ils ne lui disaient pas ou était James. Elle savait qu'ils le cachaient depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient bien essayés de résister mais elle avait trop d'arguments. Là n'était plus la question, il fallait à présent sortir James de ce guêpier. Mais comment faire quand on a plus le droit de rentrer dans la ville ? Il s'ensuivit une conversation très sérieuse auquel tout le monde participa. A la fin de la journée, personne n'avait trouvé de solution. Les gardes de Jezabelle étaient postés partout dans la ville et il était plus que temps de partir. Tout le monde semblait dépité, sauf Jessie et Miaouss qui réfléchissaient.

Après avoir récupéré Pikachu, la troupe mis le camp près de la ville et la, Miaouss eut le déclic :

« -Mais oui ! Je sais comment récupérer James ! Jessie, cet endroit ne te rappelle rien?

-Heu...Non. Attend, si ! On est passé par ici la première fois qu'on est venus chez James non ?

-Si, exactement ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait après ?

-On a utilisé le passage secret que James nous a montré... Mais oui, c'est sa ! On ne peut pas passer par la ville car il y a trop de gardes, mais il n'y a personne ici !

-Il y a un passage secret pour se rendre au manoir des Morgans ? _ Demanda Aurore, curieusement._

-Oui. Il y a des passages secrets dans toutes les maisons, qu'elles qu'elles soient.»

Alors, ils se mirent tous en route vers le manoir et arrivèrent juste derrière celui-ci.

« - Je crois que sa chambre est de ce coté ci »

Dit Jessie, et elle tourna à droite. Ils contournèrent la propriété sans rencontrer aucun garde -miracle ou stupidité ? Jezabelle était sans doute trop occupée pour y penser-. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, bientôt, Pierre s'étonna :

« - Mais... Il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres ! Quand ont-ils fait installer sa ?

-Il n'y a pas longtemps apparemment, _Répondit Aurore_,_en voyant la marque de fabrique, _c'est encore neuf.

-Bon. _Dit Miaouss impatient_. Après, on était passés par ou déjà ?

-Les conduits d'aération...»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Après avoir escaladé le manoir et être entré dans les conduits grâce aux Pokemons, ils avancèrent à quatre pattes vers la chambre de James. La hauteur devait être de 1m et la largeur permettait de mettre 3 hommes cotes à cotes. Jessie était en tête. Ils étaient en marche mais ne savaient pas trop vers ou aller car ce manoir était vraiment grand. Finalement, Jessie arriva au dessus d'une bouche d'aération. Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna vers les autres, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du grillage et regardèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. En bas, ils virent une table immense, qui mesurait dans les environs de 15mètres. James et Jezabelle étaient postés aux deux extrémités. A un bout, la princesse finissait de manger, un majordome à coté d'elle. A l'autre, James boudait, vêtu d'un smoking bleu foncé qui lui allait assez bien. Il devait avoir au moins 20 plats devant lui mais n'avait touché à rien. Si bien que Jezabelle se fâcha :

« -Maintenant tu commence à m'énerver mon chéri ! Mange donc un peu !

-...Non...

-Tant pis pour toi ! J'ai été gentille au début mais si tu t'obstine à être si renfermé, je devrais te punir au cachot ! »

James la regarda effrayé.

« -Je vais te laisser un peu tout seul pour que tu mange un morceaux mais je reviendrais dans pas longtemps et il faudra y aller. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, suivie du majordome. James, énervé, envoya valser sa chaise par terre d'un coup de pied. Il semblait fâché. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et avança de quelques pas. Quelque chose semblait le retenir. Finalement, Miaouss appela :

« -James ! Hé ! Regarde on est tous la ! »

L'intéressé regarda de tous les côtés pour voir d'ou venait cette voix, puis il leva la tête et vit le Pokemon, ainsi que Jessie et tout les autres. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il leur lança :

« -Vous êtes venus me chercher ! Je suis trop content ! Mais... Que font Sacha et Pierre avec vous ? Je croyais qu'ils m'avaient dénoncé à cette peste...

-Non !_ S'empressa de justifier Sacha_. On n'aurait jamais fait sa si elle n'avait pas capturé Pikachu...

-Pikaaaa...

-Ah... Je vous crois. Elle serait bien capable de faire sa. Mais vous devez être perdu, je vais vous laisser un plan du manoir ici... »

Il sortit de sa poche un papier plié. Il le posa en dessous d'un plat et continua :

« - La table ne sera débarrassée que dans longtemps. Vous pourrez descendre dès que Jezabelle sera repassée...

-Mais James... _Demanda Sacha_... Pourquoi tant de complication ?

-...Elle a pris Vortente et Mime junior... Je ne peux pas partir sans eux ! »

Jessie soupira. Elle savait très bien que cela compliquerais amplement les choses. C'est alors que Jezabelle entra brusquement; James perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle annonça à James qu'il était temps d'y aller, puis le pris par le col pour le tirer vers le cachot. James eut juste le temps d'envoyer un dernier regard d'SOS à ses amis avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui se referma sourdement grâce au majordome. Après deux minutes s'éternisant comme deux heures ou les quatre camarades -plus les Pokemons- s'échangeaient des regards anxieux, ils décidèrent finalement de descendre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne débarrasser la table. Pierre alla chercher le plan. Tous le regardèrent en silence, étudiant la carte, quand Aurore vit un mot dans un coin :

« -Libérez Caninou. _Lut-elle. _Qui est Caninou ?

-C'est un Caninos qui appartient à James._ Répondit Pierre_. Bonne idée, allons le chercher ! »

Le groupe sortit par la porte d'entrée et assommant les gardes. Ligotés et bâillonnés, ils les cachèrent derrière un bosquet. Caninou fut bientôt libéré. Réveillé en sursaut -car il faisait nuit à présent-, il s'alarma automatiquement et sa tension montât encore d'un cran quand il reconnu les amis de son maître. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Couché sur un canapé, il était à présent assis et attendait qu'on l'informât de la situation.

« -Caninou, _dit Sacha_, ton maître James est en danger, Jezabelle lui a volé ses Pokemons pour ne pas qu'il ne s'enfuit. En ce moment il est au cachot... »

Dès qu'il entendit le mot ''cachot'', il bondit hors de son perchoir et courut vers la maison.

« -Je trouve cela horriblement répétitif... _S'ennuya Jessie. _»

Un moment après, ils virent une sorte de herse commencer à se baisser.

« -Elle ferme ! Rentrons vite ! »

S'écria Pierre. Ils coururent vers le manoir. Miaouss, en bon dernier, faillit se coincer la queue sous la grille. A l'intérieur, ils virent accourir Caninou avec James sur le dos. Celui-ci dérapa pour s'arrêter voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas passer. Il aboya, Miaouss traduit :

« -Jezabelle m'a coupé la route... Il y a des barrières partout... Moins vite ! Je ne comprends rien ! ...Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... Mon maître n'est pas bien... Ouais c'est vrai il a pas l'air en forme James... »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le costard bleu foncé allongé sur le dos de Caninou. On pouvait voir qu'il respirait -c'était déjà sa...-. Ses cheveux lavande étaient colorés de sang poisseux sur la fin des mèches. Les yeux clos, il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps et serrait les dents. Ses mains étaient un peu moites et ensanglantées. Le bas de son dos était fouetté et commençait à saigner. En plus, il avait l'air d'avoir un pied cassé. Jessie sauta vers lui pour le retenir lorsqu'il menaça de tomber de son Pokemon. L'état de son coéquipier la fit s'enrager.

« -Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la ? Elle se gène pas la petite princesse dans son grand manoir à faire ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ! J'm'en vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! »

Et elle tourna les talons dans la direction qu'avait pris Caninou pour venir. Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait rattrapé James, elle ne l'avait pas lâché; et elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec James dans les bras ! Pendant que tout cela se passait, le Caninos avait réfléchit à comment sortir de ce fichu palace. Il décida d'utiliser son attaque lance-flamme pour faire fondre le métal, ce qui attira l'attention de Jessie -et la calma par la même occasion-. Cette attaque était vraiment puissante, digne d'un Pokemon de très haut niveau. Mais les grilles résistaient, c'était de la bonne qualité ! Il ne fallait plus tarder. Déjà on pouvait entendre les pas de Jezabelle arrivant avec tout un tas de servants au loin. Pierre fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une pierre feu. Étonnés, ils lui demandèrent ou il l'avait trouvé. Pierre leur répondit rapidement qu'il ''l'avait depuis un petit bout de temps'' puis interrompit Caninou :

« -Caninou, j'ai la de quoi te faire évoluer. Si tu utilise cette pierre, tu seras plus fort et pourra fondre les grilles, mais tu ne retrouveras plus ta forme normale... »

Cela n'importait gère. Il bondit sur lui, le lécha partout et lui pris Pierre feu entre ses crocs. Instantanément, il scintilla.

« -Il va évoluer ! _Remarqua __très justement__ Sacha._

-Quel incroyable Pokemon, _dit Pierre_, si dévoué à son maître...

-C'est beau ! _S'exclama Aurore._ »

Jessie et Miaouss, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se contentèrent d'un ''Oooooooooh'' traditionnel. Devant tant de lumière, James ouvrit les yeux et fit tout bas:

« - ... Caninou ? ... »

Le Pokemon en question était maintenant un superbe Arcanin bien portant. Il vit James se réveillant et lui sauta dessus pour le lécher. Il avait une telle force à présent qu'il le fit tomber des bras de Jessie. Il s'arrêtât quand il prit conscience que Jezabelle se rapprochait encore. Sacha et Pierre aidèrent James à se relever pendant que l'Arcanin faisait fondre la grille d'un seul souffle. S'apprêtant à partir -James allait déjà mieux sans la présence diabolique de sa fiancée à côté-, ils furent tous contrariés en voyant la promise de James apparaître avec à ses côtés 2~3 majordomes et son inséparable Rafflesia.

« -Pas si vite ! Mon tendre, tu vas revenir bien vite ici et me dire pourquoi tu traînes avec ces souillons ! »

James ne broncha pas et lui tourna la tête furieusement. Devant son inactivité, Jezabelle s'énerva vraiment. La voyant se trépigner, vociférer et taper du pied contre le sol, Sacha se surpris à demander à James comment ses parent ont pu le promettre à pareille folle... Jezabelle annonça sa décision : James serait libre si ils arrivaient à vaincre son Pokemon pendant un combat. Mais en contrepartie, si elle gagnait, le mariage serait célébré le plus tôt possible. Pierre ferait l'arbitre. Le combat se passerait dans le jardin du manoir. Il n'y avait pas de règles précises, autant de Pokemons que possible étaient permis. Elle envoya son Rafflesia, Sacha s'apprêtait à envoyer un de ses Pokemons quand James s'avança.

« -James ?_ S'enquit Miaouss_. Que fais-tu ?

-Si je veux gagner ma liberté, il faut que je combatte moi-même... »

Les autres restèrent cois. Ils avaient étés un peu surpris mais cela ne les étonnaient plus finalement. James avait cette fichue manie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. A contrecoeur, sa promise lui rendit ses Pokemons. Le combat commença bien pour James, qui avait deux Pokemons et seulement un pour Jezabelle. Malheureusement pour lui, Jezabelle avait sa fameuse poudre dodo et finalement, c'est James qui se trouva en fâcheuse posture. Il désespéra en voyant ses deux Pokemons se retrouver endormis. Jezabelle ricanait de cette victoire trop facile. En effet, endormis, Vortente et Mime Junior avait été mis K.O. par quelques attaques charge. Ne pouvant plus combattre, James, déclaré perdant, ne savait plus quoi faire, quand Arcanin déboula devant lui.

« -Hé !_ S'inquiéta Jezabelle_. Virez-moi ce Pokemon de là ! J'ai gagné !

-Mais non ! _Dit James, joyeux. _Caninou est mon Pokemon ! Je ne suis pas encore perdant ! »

La joie se peignait sur son visage : Les types feu ont généralement le dessus sur les types plantes. Jezabelle essaya de protester mes ses accusations restèrent vaines. Le combat qui suivit fut bref. Rafflesia envoya comme à son habitude une volée de poudre dodo mais Caninou la contra avec un lance-flamme très puissant qui alla jusqu'a brûler Rafflesia et le mettre K.O. Après un tel exploit, l'Arcanin bondit sur son maître, le faisant encore tomber à la renverse. James grimaça et le Pokemon se releva de suite, ne voulant pas blesser plus son maître. Jezabelle fulminait :

« -CO-MMENT A-VEZ VOUS PU ME BA-TTRE ? JAMES, REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE ICI !

-NON ! Je suis LIBRE ! »

Il respira un grand coup, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tousser. La princesse sortit son fouet et l'enroula autour de jambes de son chéri. Il tomba une troisième fois sur le dos et son état ne s'arrangea pas. James en danger, son Arcanin brûla le fouet de Jezabelle et s'interposa entre lui et la peste, qui commençait déjà à courir vers lui pour le ramener de force au palais. Après que James se fut relevé péniblement avec l'aide de ses amis, il se retourna pour dire à Jezabelle :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ça va pas ?

-James, _pleurnicha Jezabelle_, si je veux que tu reste c'est parce que je t'aime !

-Oui mais moi je ne t'aime pas ! J'... »

Il regarda un bref instant vers Jessie. Puis, reprenant son souffle, il réfléchit à la suite de sa phrase mais ne trouva rien de correct :

« -Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le martyrise pas !

-Mais... C'est pour ton bien !

-Je suis très bien comme sa ! Maintenant, comme tu l'as promis, abandonne l'idée du mariage. D'accord ? »

Jezabelle paraissait de plus en plus en colère. Elle leva la tête, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les traits de son visage habituellement si jolis à voir étaient à présent difformes et effrayants. La voir était pire que de voir Jessie en colère. Elle piqua un sprint vers James et il se plia sous son influence. Elle lui agrippa le bras tellement fort qu'il commença à saigner. Grimaçant, il lui dit, terrifié :

« -Que... Que fait-tu ?

-Tu vas venir au château... ET MAINTENANT ! »

Sacha, qui avait une idée pour éviter cela, cria à James :

« -JAMES ! ECARTE-TOI ! »

Avec un ultime effort, il repoussa Jezabelle qui tomba un peu plus loin.

« -Pikachu, attaque tonnerre ! »

Dit Sacha à Pikachu, n'ayant pas eu sa dose de combat. Tout se passa comme prévu. Pareil qu'au temps de la Team Rocket : Il y eu explosion et Jezabelle s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les majordomes ne voulant pas subir le même sort avaient fuit. Ils aidèrent -encore une fois- James à se relever et l'emmenèrent vers l'hôpital. En chemin, ils bavardèrent comme de vieux amis.

«-Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous en veut. _Dit Sacha en souriant._

-C'est notre destin... _Désespéra Jessie_

-Heureusement qu'Arcanin était là... _Encouragea Aurore_.

-Oui mais cette poudre dodo, quelle galère ! _Soupira James._

-Pourquoi on doit toujours te sauver ? Tu as le chic pour trouver les ennuis ! _Râla Miaouss_

-Mais c'est pas ma faute...»

Quelques temps après, James complètement remis de son court passage chez lui, tant physiquement que moralement -grâce à quelques matchs de ping-pong- , les camarades reprirent leur routes, Arcanin à leur côté. Aurore entraîna un peu James sur le côté et lui révéla que Jessie et Miaouss n'avaient pas désespérés et que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était sorti de son manoir. Il vira au rouge. Jessie le remarqua :

« -Alors James, à peine sorti, tu recommence déjà à faire des bêtises ? »

Pour le ''calmer'', elle le frappa d'un grand coup de marteau et à Miaouss aussi tant qu'a faire.

« -Mais heu... _Ronchonna ce dernier en frottant son crâne meurtri_, j'avais rien fait pour une fois !

-Ah, '' pour une fois'', hein ? »

Et elle lui assena un autre coup sur la tête. Les autres rient en voyant ce spectacle si commun maintenant. Perplexe, Aurore se demandait si c'était de cette façon que Jessie démontrait son amour à James.

.

_Vous avez aimé ? Tant mieux, car le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (normalement !). Un chapitre imprégné de magie. Mon apothéose finale quoi ! ^^_


	5. Ian, le magicien fou

**Effroyable vérité **

**Chap.5 : ****Ian, le magicien fou.**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux. Depuis son court passage chez lui, Arcanin marche aux cotés de James.

.

Prenez un magicien monstrueux, un trio dévoué et un bon Rocketshippy. Mélangez bien le tout. Lisez ce chapitre. ^^

Désolé j'ai du exagérer pour ce chapitre mais je suis super excitée : c'est ma première fanfic. Il ne sera peut-être pas aussi shippy que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Enfin, j'ai fait de mon mieux !

.

_Prologue :_

_Toute la troupe marchait allégrement dans une forêt vers un nouveau badge pour Sacha. Ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps quand tout à coup, ils virent un homme vêtu comme les savants -en blouse blanche- accroupi sur la route devant eux._

_.  
><em>

« -Salut ! _Lança Sacha en guise de bonjour._ Vous avez un problème ? On peut vous aider ?

-Arg ! »

Il se retourna surpris et mécontent :

« -Vous pouviez pas faire moins de bruit ? Voila 3 heures que je traquais ce Pokemon et maintenant il est parti !

-Nous sommes désolés._ S'excusa Pierre_. On peut vous aider à en trouver un autre si vous voulez...

-Non non, sa va aller. _Il marqua une pause._ Que faites vous par ici ? »

Sacha répondit, gonflé d'orgueil :

« -Nous allons à Polimétroville pour que j'y gagne mon 286ème badge ! » -lol, c'est trop facile de se moquer de Sacha ^^'-

L'homme les regarda plus en détail, puis leur demanda s'ils pouvaient faire une halte pour se reposer chez lui et être ensuite en pleine forme pour ce match si prometteur. Bien sûr, ils acquiescèrent tous en bloc. Au bout d'une courte marche, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de château pas trop ancien et bien entretenu. En chemin, ils avaient fait connaissance. Le savant faisait des recherches sur les Pokemons. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa demeure et s'adressa à tout le monde :

« -Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Je ne garde que Sacha et Aurore.

-Hein ? Mais, _balbutia Aurore,_ que cela signifie-t-il ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris apparemment. Je reprends. Mon travail consiste à savoir d'ou provient le pouvoir des Pokemons. J'ai réussi à l'isoler mais mon travail ne sera approuvé que lorsqu'il aura été testé. _Dit-il, parlant comme s'il s'adressait à une classe de petits._ Or, je suis en manque de cobaye... »

Il ajouta un ton de gravité à ses dernières paroles. Cela rendit la chose effrayante. L'homme -qui s'appelait Ian- agrippa les épaules de Sacha et d'Aurore, et, à la manière d'un gangster, il les ramena vers lui.

« -J'ai besoin de deux jeunes cobayes pour tester mes nouveaux produits. J'ai réussi à isoler ce stupide gène et c'est pas maintenant que je vais m'arrêter ! »

Il plaça les deux enfants devant lui et dans ses mains apparurent deux sphères blanches brillantes en lévitation.

« -Mais que ?...

-Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit non plus... Je suis un magicien et j'ai beaucoup voyagé dans le temps. J'ai appris des choses extraordinaires mais j'ai besoin d'argent pour finir ma nouvelle invention qui me permettra de devenir **le maître du monde **! Ha ha ha ha ha !

- ...Il est fêlé... _Remarqua Jessie »_

Il se prépara. Il allait lancer sur Sacha et Aurore ses deux boules blanches. Les enfants, tétanisés, n'avaient plus le courage de bouger. Ils criaient comme jamais. S'armant de courage, Jessie et James, d'un signe de tête, poussèrent Sacha et Aurore sur le côté. Ils voulurent s'échapper à leur tour mais c'était trop tard, et ils se reçurent les sphères. Le choc les propulsa loin et les fit tomber. Jessie et James se relevèrent en se dépoussiérant. Ian cria :

« -Noooooon ! Dire que j'ai mis tant de temps à préparer ce sort ! En plus les ingrédients nécessaires sont très rares ! Mais qu'avez vous fait ?

-On à ruiné les plans d'un dingue !_ S'écria Jessie au tac à tac_. »

Le savant serra les dents de colère, en voulant de toutes ses forces étrangler les deux imbéciles qui avaient perturbé toute sa planification.

« -Cela dit... Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne aussi avec des gens plus vieux mais...

-JE NE SUIS PAS VIELLE D'ACCORD ? MAIS QUESQUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC SA ? -voir chapitres 2 et 3-

-Oui, sa devrait aller... Hé bien mes chers amis, je vais devoir vous quitter mais avant... _Il s'empara de Jessie et James d'une poigne de fer_. Avant je vous prends vos copains... Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. _Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de J&J qui se débattaient._ »

Le sorcier recula très doucement vers son château tandis que petit à petit, il disparaissait.

« -Ne nous laissez ... »

Leur voix se perdit. Les gamins décidèrent immédiatement d'aller les sauver. Mais comment ? Cela leur rappelait quelque chose... Bien sur, le manoir de James ! Jessie avait bien dit qu'il y avait un passage secret dans toutes les propriétés, non ? Alors il suffisait de le trouver. Ils avancèrent doucement dans l'allée bordée d'arbres morts. Le ciel couvert avait tout d'un vrai conte d'horreur, ainsi que le sol caillouteux et la verdure grisâtre qui poussait ça et là. Le château avait des soupiraux ou l'on pouvait voir à travers. Tout d'un coup, Pierre s'écria :

« - Oh ! Il y a quelque chose ici ! »

Ils regardèrent un peu mieux et virent -assez difficilement- une grande salle bien sombre. Des cartons étaient jonchés partout sur les bords. Au milieu, deux sortes d'énormes prisons. En comparaison, cela pourrait ressembler à une énorme cloche à fromage sur un piédestal. Les enfants ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Dans les deux prisons, assis la tête sur les genoux, deux formes ressemblaient étrangement à Jessie et James. Sacha ouvrit le soupirail, ce qui attira l'attention des ''deux formes''. Elles se retournèrent vers eux et l'ombre qui les couvrait se dissipa un peu. C'était bien eux. Sacha & compagnie les libéras grâce à un bouton pas trop dur à trouver - il était juste sur le piédestal - et leur demanda se qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient étés enlevés. En vrac, ils répondirent qu'Ian leur avait dévoilé tout son plan -un peu comme tout les méchants un peu distraits-. Apparemment, Jessie pouvait à présent lire dans les pensées des autres grâce au pouvoir de Lipoutou et James pouvait devenir un Pokemon grâce à celui de Métamorph. Mais ils n'y croyaient pas car jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas marché. Le savant était un vrai fou, il voulait lever une armée pour conquérir le monde... Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que personne au monde n'allait lui obéir ! Bref, J&J récupérèrent leurs Pokeballs posées sur une table avant de s'intéresser à la conversation.

« -Comment sortir d'ici à présent ? _S'interpella Sacha_. Jessie et James sont trop gr... heu grand pour passer par le soupirail. »

Jessie leva un sourcil. Elle avait perçu un léger ton de moquerie dans sa voix, enfin. L'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, ni autre chose. Ils coururent vers la sortie pour ne pas être attrapés par le fou. Quel désastre lorsqu'ils virent apparaître, juste avant de sortir, Ian se dresser devant eux.

« -Quoi encore espèce de cinglé ? _Dit Jessie qui ne mâchait pas ses mots_. Et pas la peine de dire de nous parler comme sa, nous ne sommes pas des abrutis ! »

Tout le monde resta muet, Ian n'avait rien dit encore...

« -Quoi ? Je ne suis pas folle ! Il... _Jessie commença à baisser la voix_. Il a bien parlé non ? »

Après un instant :

« -Jessie, nous n'avons encore rien dit...

-Je suis le meilleur... J'ai trouvé le sort parfait ! Heureusement que mes caméras m'ont informés de vos intentions. La petite rousse peut lire dans les pensées... ce qui signifie que l'autre peut se transformer en Pokemon. Intéressant. A présent, vous allez m'appartenir ! »

Il envoya ses Pokemons au combat. Il y en avait des tonnes. James plaça ses -trois- Pokeball dans les mains de ses amis puis leur cria :

« -Partez ! Je vais les retenir !

-James ! Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Vient ici ! _Ordonna Miaouss._

-James ! _S'énerva Jessie_. Ne tente rien de dangereux ! J'en ai plus que marre d'aller te sauver !

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, ALLEZ VOUS EN ! »

Il commençait à céder. Les Pokemons furieux l'avaient déjà presque tout englouti. Aurore la tira par la manche :

« -Jessie vient, on repassera le chercher plus tard... »

A contrecoeur, elle finit par se retourner pour courir rejoindre les autres, déjà loin devant.

.

_Longtemps plus tard..._

« -Jessie... Il avance ton entraînement ?

-Oui... Me déconcentre pas s'teuplait... »

Depuis un mois, elle s'entraînait à lire dans les pensées des autres, et à les bloquer aussi. Elle était apparemment très douée car elle avait progressé très vite -sûrement à force d'essayer de deviner ce que les autres pensaient d'elle-. Ils n'avaient pas oublié James non, depuis un bout de temps déjà ils campaient devant le château de messire Ian et avaient déjà tenté maintes fois d'aller le libérer. Malheureusement, ils avaient déjà étés repoussés à chaque fois par ses Pokemons, non trop fort, mais beaucoup trop nombreux.

« -Au fait, tu sais pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas lire dans les pensées de James ? _Demanda Pierre, curieux de tout._

- Peut-être à causse du pouvoir qu'il a obtenu ? _Proposa Aurore._

-Sûrement... _Dit Jessie, pensive_. »

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Ils avaient décidé de combattre légalement le savant pour obtenir la liberté de James, comme au manoir. Ils se mirent donc tôt en route. Bien sur, Jessie ne pouvait pas entrer puisqu'elle était recherchée par le savant fou. Elle se contenterait ''d'écouter'' de l'extérieur. Peu après, le combat était déclaré et les closes étaient bien en place. Il s'agissait de la libération de James contre les Pokemons de Sacha. C'était un combat très sérieux pour que Sacha mette en jeu son inséparable Pikachu. Pourquoi Ian avait il besoin des Pokemons de Sacha ? Pour ses recherches bien sur. Sacha et Ian étaient donc postés de chaque côté d'un stade terreux parsemé de petits cailloux un peu partout. Sacha appela son premier Pokemon :

« -Allez Etouraptor, go !

-Ha ha... _Rigola Ian_. Quand à moi, je vous réserve une petite surprise ! »

Là Jessie déboula dans la pièce :

« -Vous n'avez pas osé !

-Ah ! La p'tite dame rousse... C'est très malpoli d'écouter aux porte tu sais.

-Ne me parlez pas comme sa, répondez à ma question !

- Laisse-moi le temps d'envoyer mon Pokemon, d'accord ? Go, James ! »

Et là sous leurs yeux ébahis, James apparu comme tout les Pokemons, sauf que lui était paniqué et regardait dans tout les sens. Dès qu'il aperçu ses amis, il leur cria :

« -Partez ! Je... suis beaucoup trop dangereux,... Abandonnez !

-Hein ? Quesque tu racontes ? Viens ici. _Ordonna Miaouss_.

-J... J'aimerais bien mais... ce collier... »

Il ne put rien dire de plus, il fut électrisé par le professeur grâce à un bouton bleu sur une télécommande et par l'intermédiaire dudit collier. Ian le gronda :

« -Non James ! Ne dit rien. C'est moi qui fournis les explications, sinon, je vais devoir appuyer sur le bouton rouge...

-Pitié, laissez mes amis en dehors de sa !

-Ne bouge pas ! Ne fais rien de suspect ou je vais devoir sévir. »

Il pointa dangereusement du doigt le bouton rouge. James ne dit plus rien.

« -Mais enfin vous allez nous expliquer oui ?_ Enragea Miaouss._

-Bien sûr, du calme. Nous avons tout notre temps... »

Il semblait assuré et fier de lui. Seulement lorsqu'il sentit que le bon moment était venu, il leur dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. Jessie ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Lui, le grand, l'immense Ian, avait inventé un collier pour que James lui obéisse. Sa télécommande permettait de contrôler le collier. Parmi ses deux boutons, le bleu servait à l'électrocuter s'il ne répondait pas à ses ordres et le rouge... Et bien le rouge, c'était pour si il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de répondre à ses ordres. En plus, grâce à cette méthode, il l'avait entraîné dur et maintenant James était son Pokemon le plus fort. Révoltés, ils dirent au savant :

« -Mais c'est impossible ! James n'est pas un Pokemon, vous ne pouvez pas le traiter comme sa !

-Hé si ! Allez. On commence ce combat ?

-Je... je refuse de me battre contre un ami !_ Annonça Sacha._

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Le combat est engagé ! Allez toi, transforme-toi en Pokemon électrique ! C'est le meilleur contre les types vol...

-Désolé Jessie, je suis obligé de... _Désespéra Sacha_.

-J'y crois pas... Quel horrible type..._ S'énerva Jessie_. »

Depuis tout à l'heure elle s'était rapproché jusqu'à côté du petit groupe et suivait avec intérêt la conversation.

« -Je ne peut pas me battre contre eux !_ Pleurnicha James._

-Arrêtez tous de m'énerver ! Bon, tant pis pour vous. »

Et il appuya sur le bouton rouge. James se mit immédiatement droit et ses yeux devinrent rouges, ainsi que son collier. Il se transforma en Pikachu mais ses yeux gardèrent cette vigoureuse couleur.

« -Quoi ? Quesque c'est que sa ? _Demanda Aurore._

-C'est la fonction ''bad'' de mon petit joujou. »

Dit Ian en tapotant sa télécommande.

« - Tant que ce mode est activé, inutile d'essayer de raisonner le porteur de collier sans ré-appuyer sur le bouton. Autrement dit, vous êtes foutus ! »

Malgré les protestations du groupe, le combat commença. Rapidement, il ne restât plus que Pikachu. James redevint humain. Malheureusement, il avait encore ses yeux rouges, donc, en mode ''bad''. Contre toute attente, Jessie s'élança au milieu du terrain et cria :

« -James ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

L'intéressé ne broncha pas. Le fou rigola puis dit à Jessie :

« -Ma p'tite dame, tu croyais tout de même pas qu'il allais t'obéir ! Il est sous mon contrôle. Tu veux une preuve ? James, vive attaque sur la rousse ! »

Il s'élança avec l'agilité d'un Skitty mais dès qu'il fut assez proche pour distinguer très nettement Jessie, il sembla hésiter, ses yeux perdirent un peu de leur éclat. Finalement, rappelé à l'ordre par le bouton bleu, il lui assena une attaque éclair faible. Jessie glissa sur ses deux pieds mais resta debout. Elle se rapprocha de la distance qu'elle avait perdue et regarda James durement. Il recula d'un pas.

« -JAMES, OBEI MOI ! _cria Ian_. J'AVAIS DIT VIVE ATTAQUE ! »

Il appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton bleu tandis que Jessie se rapprochait inexorablement de James. Ce dernier luttait contre le pouvoir du collier. La tension était palpable dans toute la pièce. Et là, sans hésiter, Jessie attrapa James par les bras et l'embrassa. Le collier s'électrocuta, les yeux de James redevinrent vert émeraude et la télécommande explosa entre les mains de son propriétaire. Qui hurla :

« -**NON ! C'EST PAS JUSTE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE HEUREUX ALORS QUE J'AI TOUT PERDU ! NOOOOON !** »

Une idée passa dans son esprit, il pouvait encore sauver la situation :

« -**JAMES, REVIENT !** »

Et il lança sa Pokeball. Jessie sauva encore la situation. Rapide et utilisant ses connaissances au ping-pong, elle renvoya la Pokeball avec sa main qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Immédiatement, elle sortit de sa poche une autre Pokeball qu'elle lança sur Ian. Il fut aspiré et après un intense moment de tension extrême, on entendit le ''Ting'' annonçant que la capture avait réussi.

« -Pratique ces Pokeballs que j'ai trouvé dans son bureau ! _Sourit Jessie. _»

Sacha, Pierre et Aurore s'approchèrent :

« -Tu peut nous expliquer là, j'ai pas très bien compris Jessie... _Pleurnicha Aurore_.

-Je vais t'expliquer. _Acquiesça Jessie, pendant que James enlevait son collier._ Avant de venir vous rejoindre, j'ai fait un tour voir si James n'était pas dans son bureau. En passant, j'ai emprunté deux~trois Pokeball, sa peut servir. Puis j'ai ''entendu'' que le Pokemon dont Ian allait se servir était James, alors je suis arrivée pour voir si c'était vraiment possible. A un moment, il a pensé que le seul moyen de sortir James de là était les sentiments d'une personne, et je me suis rappelé... De mon passé ! »

Sur ce, elle sauta au cou de James, qui l'étreint, heureux.

« -Il a fallut qu'un savant fou déjanté vienne s'emparer de James pour en faire une arme destructrice pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Comme c'est romantique ! _Ironisa Miaouss_. »

Nos amis reprirent donc la route en bavardant.

« -N'empêche que je suis impressionné, _dit Sacha_. James, ne voudrais pas faire parti de mon équipe ?

-Sûrement pas ! _Claironna James_. Je n'obéirais qu'à Jessie !

-Quuuulbutoqué ! »

Tous rirent et prirent la route vers une nouvelle ville, un nouveau badge, mais surtout, de nouvelles aventures !

.

.

.

.

« -Hé... hé oh... y'a quelqu'un ? Sortez moi de la ! Je sui Ian l'invincible, le plus grand maître du monde ! ... S'il vous plait... »

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic, merci à Jez de l'avoir publiée, merci beaucoup à tous pour votre soutien, je suis EXTREMEMENT heureuse de tout ces commentaires positifs, c'est ce qui m'a encouragé à continué. Mais je ne m'arrête pas la, j'ai plein d'autres bonnes idées croustillantes ! A plus tard !_


	6. Prendre confiance en l'autre !

**Effroyable vérité **

**Chap.4 : Enlèvement à Kanto ou le retour de Jezabelle**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux.

.

Une fanfic sans Jezabelle ? Ca existe ?

Dans celle ci, elle trouvera encore un moyen pour attraper James, arg ! C'est qu'elle est têtue la petite !

_.  
><em>

_Prologue :_

_La petite troupe marchait vers Bourg Palette._

_« -Pourquoi on reviens par ici ? Demanda James à Sacha anxieusement, J'aime pas revenir dans le coin et vous savez pourquoi... »_

_Il baissa la tête. Sacha lui répondit :_

_« -Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'aille voir ma mère pour lui donner mes badges et montrer mes Pokemons au professeur Chen. _

_-Je suppose que oui. J'espère seulement qu'on ne va pas rencontrer ...Eh bien... Ma famille. »_

_.  
><em>

Ils entraient maintenant dans la ville fatidique tout près du manoir de James. L'intéressé était quand à lui de plus en plus inquiet : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans toutes les directions.

« -Mais arrête de t'en faire pour rien ! _Lui dit Jessie_. On va pas la voir en tournant au coin de la rue »

Ils tournèrent et la, tous purent voir Jezabelle dans une magnifique limousine -elle avait la fenêtre ouverte-, qui roulait dans leur direction.

« -Tu disais quoi, là ? »

Tous se retournèrent immédiatement et reprirent le chemin inverse. Mais Jezabelle avait eu le temps de reconnaître Sacha.

« -Très cheeeeeeeer ! »

La voiture s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux, pour qu'ils puissent bien parler à la petite peste. Sacha fut bien obligé de la regarder par politesse.

« -Bonjour Mlle...

-Tu peux m'appeler Jezabelle.

-Ah... Bonjour Jezabelle... Comment tu ...vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Comment oublier le visage du héros qui a retrouvé mon fiancé ! Et ses amis aussi ! _Dit elle hâtivement, remarquant Pierre._ Tiens ? Ceux-la je ne les connais pas. »

Jezabelle montrait Aurore et trois personnes habillées toutes en noir avec des chapeaux bien enfoncées sur leur tête et les mains bien au fond des poches.

« -Ils ont fait vite... _Chuchota Pierre à l'intention d'Aurore._ D'ou sortent-ils ces vêtements ?

-Tu as oublié qu'ils traînent toujours un déguisement au cas ou ils rencontrent des membres de la team rocket qui auraient échappé à la police le jour ou on les a capturés tu te rappelle ? En plus ils sont super habitués pour se changer vite fait.

-Ah oui, bien sur. »

Lui répondit Pierre, pensivement. Sans doute pensait il à toutes ces agents Jenny.

En attenant, Jezabelle parlait à Sacha. Il lui avait dit un gros bobard a propos de Jessie, James et Miaouss comme quoi il y avait eu un match et qu'un de leurs Pokemons s'étaient échappés. Alors ils allaient les aider à le retrouver. Quand à Aurore, rien de spécial, appart la vérité. Jezabelle avait alors hâtivement ordonné qu'ils viennent prendre une légère collation -composé de plus de 18 plats ^^'- au manoir pour faire plus ample connaissance. Tous opposèrent une vive résistance, mais Jezabelle remporta la partie. Sacha lui dit que, comme elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Aurore et ''les inconnus en noir'', ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils viennent chez elle. Et... Elle fut d'accord ! -elle n'est pas réputée pour être extrêmement gentille-. J&J, Miaouss et Aurore allèrent donc attendre Sacha et Pierre au centre Pokemon le plus proche.

Plus tard, les 4 amis dînaient. Les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Toute méfiance était partie et les 4 compères mangeaient en riant. On parlait de Jezabelle en se moquant d'elle. Malheureusement, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Jezabelle déboula dans la salle en criant ''JAAAAAMES !'' suivie de Sacha et Pierre tout pataux. Avaient-ils encore fait une bêtise ? Le pauvre James, quand à lui, resta tétanisé sur place. L'arrivée de la peste avait fait place à un grand blanc dans toute la salle. Elle attacha ses bras autour du coup de James qui bondit hors de sa chaise - se dégageant par la même occasion de son emprise- et lui cria :

« -**QU-QU-COMMENT-COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR ME RETROUVER ?**

-Pas la peine de crier comme sa mon petit James. Je suis juste à côté. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, c'est grâce a tes gentils amis qui m'ont tout racontés ! »

Pierre et Sacha baissèrent la tête.

« **-QU-QUOI ? VOUS, VOUS... **»

Voyant que la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant, il courut vers la porte pour ne plus voir cette femme qu'il détestait. Jezabelle n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle se contenta de décrocher son talkie-walkie pour ordonner à ses hommes de l'attraper à la sortie. Puis elle se retourna vers Sacha et compagnie et leur dit :

« -Merci beaucoup pour votre nouvelle aide ! Vous retrouverez Pikachu ce soir. Un de mes hommes vous le donnera à la sortie de la ville. _Elle les regarda froidement_. Puis vous quitterez la ville._ Elle reprit son air gentil_. D'accord ? Alors on fait comme on a dit. Aurevoir ! »

Sacha et Pierre se contentèrent d'un discret signe de main. Jessie, Miaouss et Aurore étaient en état de choc. Tout s'était passé si vite. Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, Sacha et Pierre les inondèrent d'explications. Je vais retranscrire : Jezabelle avait enlevé Pikachu et menacé de lui faire du mal si ils ne lui disaient pas ou était James. Elle savait qu'ils le cachaient depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient bien essayés de résister mais elle avait trop d'arguments. Là n'était plus la question, il fallait à présent sortir James de ce guêpier. Mais comment faire quand on a plus le droit de rentrer dans la ville ? Il s'ensuivit une conversation très sérieuse auquel tout le monde participa. A la fin de la journée, personne n'avait trouvé de solution. Les gardes de Jezabelle étaient postés partout dans la ville et il était plus que temps de partir. Tout le monde semblait dépité, sauf Jessie et Miaouss qui réfléchissaient.

Après avoir récupéré Pikachu, la troupe mis le camp près de la ville et la, Miaouss eut le déclic :

« -Mais oui ! Je sais comment récupérer James ! Jessie, cet endroit ne te rappelle rien?

-Heu...Non. Attend, si ! On est passé par ici la première fois qu'on est venus chez James non ?

-Si, exactement ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on a fait après ?

-On a utilisé le passage secret que James nous a montré... Mais oui, c'est sa ! On ne peut pas passer par la ville car il y a trop de gardes, mais il n'y a personne ici !

-Il y a un passage secret pour se rendre au manoir des Morgans ? _ Demanda Aurore, curieusement._

-Oui. Il y a des passages secrets dans toutes les maisons, qu'elles qu'elles soient.»

Alors, ils se mirent tous en route vers le manoir et arrivèrent juste derrière celui-ci.

« - Je crois que sa chambre est de ce coté ci »

Dit Jessie, et elle tourna à droite. Ils contournèrent la propriété sans rencontrer aucun garde -miracle ou stupidité ? Jezabelle était sans doute trop occupée pour y penser-. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, bientôt, Pierre s'étonna :

« - Mais... Il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres ! Quand ont-ils fait installer sa ?

-Il n'y a pas longtemps apparemment, _Répondit Aurore_,_en voyant la marque de fabrique, _c'est encore neuf.

-Bon. _Dit Miaouss impatient_. Après, on était passés par ou déjà ?

-Les conduits d'aération...»

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Après avoir escaladé le manoir et être entré dans les conduits grâce aux Pokemons, ils avancèrent à quatre pattes vers la chambre de James. La hauteur devait être de 1m et la largeur permettait de mettre 3 hommes cotes à cotes. Jessie était en tête. Ils étaient en marche mais ne savaient pas trop vers ou aller car ce manoir était vraiment grand. Finalement, Jessie arriva au dessus d'une bouche d'aération. Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna vers les autres, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du grillage et regardèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. En bas, ils virent une table immense, qui mesurait dans les environs de 15mètres. James et Jezabelle étaient postés aux deux extrémités. A un bout, la princesse finissait de manger, un majordome à coté d'elle. A l'autre, James boudait, vêtu d'un smoking bleu foncé qui lui allait assez bien. Il devait avoir au moins 20 plats devant lui mais n'avait touché à rien. Si bien que Jezabelle se fâcha :

« -Maintenant tu commence à m'énerver mon chéri ! Mange donc un peu !

-...Non...

-Tant pis pour toi ! J'ai été gentille au début mais si tu t'obstine à être si renfermé, je devrais te punir au cachot ! »

James la regarda effrayé.

« -Je vais te laisser un peu tout seul pour que tu mange un morceaux mais je reviendrais dans pas longtemps et il faudra y aller. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, suivie du majordome. James, énervé, envoya valser sa chaise par terre d'un coup de pied. Il semblait fâché. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et avança de quelques pas. Quelque chose semblait le retenir. Finalement, Miaouss appela :

« -James ! Hé ! Regarde on est tous la ! »

L'intéressé regarda de tous les côtés pour voir d'ou venait cette voix, puis il leva la tête et vit le Pokemon, ainsi que Jessie et tout les autres. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il leur lança :

« -Vous êtes venus me chercher ! Je suis trop content ! Mais... Que font Sacha et Pierre avec vous ? Je croyais qu'ils m'avaient dénoncé à cette peste...

-Non !_ S'empressa de justifier Sacha_. On n'aurait jamais fait sa si elle n'avait pas capturé Pikachu...

-Pikaaaa...

-Ah... Je vous crois. Elle serait bien capable de faire sa. Mais vous devez être perdu, je vais vous laisser un plan du manoir ici... »

Il sortit de sa poche un papier plié. Il le posa en dessous d'un plat et continua :

« - La table ne sera débarrassée que dans longtemps. Vous pourrez descendre dès que Jezabelle sera repassée...

-Mais James... _Demanda Sacha_... Pourquoi tant de complication ?

-...Elle a pris Vortente et Mime junior... Je ne peux pas partir sans eux ! »

Jessie soupira. Elle savait très bien que cela compliquerais amplement les choses. C'est alors que Jezabelle entra brusquement; James perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle annonça à James qu'il était temps d'y aller, puis le pris par le col pour le tirer vers le cachot. James eut juste le temps d'envoyer un dernier regard d'SOS à ses amis avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui se referma sourdement grâce au majordome. Après deux minutes s'éternisant comme deux heures ou les quatre camarades -plus les Pokemons- s'échangeaient des regards anxieux, ils décidèrent finalement de descendre avant que quelqu'un ne vienne débarrasser la table. Pierre alla chercher le plan. Tous le regardèrent en silence, étudiant la carte, quand Aurore vit un mot dans un coin :

« -Libérez Caninou. _Lut-elle. _Qui est Caninou ?

-C'est un Caninos qui appartient à James._ Répondit Pierre_. Bonne idée, allons le chercher ! »

Le groupe sortit par la porte d'entrée et assommant les gardes. Ligotés et bâillonnés, ils les cachèrent derrière un bosquet. Caninou fut bientôt libéré. Réveillé en sursaut -car il faisait nuit à présent-, il s'alarma automatiquement et sa tension montât encore d'un cran quand il reconnu les amis de son maître. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Couché sur un canapé, il était à présent assis et attendait qu'on l'informât de la situation.

« -Caninou, _dit Sacha_, ton maître James est en danger, Jezabelle lui a volé ses Pokemons pour ne pas qu'il ne s'enfuit. En ce moment il est au cachot... »

Dès qu'il entendit le mot ''cachot'', il bondit hors de son perchoir et courut vers la maison.

« -Je trouve cela horriblement répétitif... _S'ennuya Jessie. _»

Un moment après, ils virent une sorte de herse commencer à se baisser.

« -Elle ferme ! Rentrons vite ! »

S'écria Pierre. Ils coururent vers le manoir. Miaouss, en bon dernier, faillit se coincer la queue sous la grille. A l'intérieur, ils virent accourir Caninou avec James sur le dos. Celui-ci dérapa pour s'arrêter voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas passer. Il aboya, Miaouss traduit :

« -Jezabelle m'a coupé la route... Il y a des barrières partout... Moins vite ! Je ne comprends rien ! ...Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... Mon maître n'est pas bien... Ouais c'est vrai il a pas l'air en forme James... »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le costard bleu foncé allongé sur le dos de Caninou. On pouvait voir qu'il respirait -c'était déjà sa...-. Ses cheveux lavande étaient colorés de sang poisseux sur la fin des mèches. Les yeux clos, il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps et serrait les dents. Ses mains étaient un peu moites et ensanglantées. Le bas de son dos était fouetté et commençait à saigner. En plus, il avait l'air d'avoir un pied cassé. Jessie sauta vers lui pour le retenir lorsqu'il menaça de tomber de son Pokemon. L'état de son coéquipier la fit s'enrager.

« -Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la ? Elle se gène pas la petite princesse dans son grand manoir à faire ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ! J'm'en vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! »

Et elle tourna les talons dans la direction qu'avait pris Caninou pour venir. Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait rattrapé James, elle ne l'avait pas lâché; et elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec James dans les bras ! Pendant que tout cela se passait, le Caninos avait réfléchit à comment sortir de ce fichu palace. Il décida d'utiliser son attaque lance-flamme pour faire fondre le métal, ce qui attira l'attention de Jessie -et la calma par la même occasion-. Cette attaque était vraiment puissante, digne d'un Pokemon de très haut niveau. Mais les grilles résistaient, c'était de la bonne qualité ! Il ne fallait plus tarder. Déjà on pouvait entendre les pas de Jezabelle arrivant avec tout un tas de servants au loin. Pierre fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une pierre feu. Étonnés, ils lui demandèrent ou il l'avait trouvé. Pierre leur répondit rapidement qu'il ''l'avait depuis un petit bout de temps'' puis interrompit Caninou :

« -Caninou, j'ai la de quoi te faire évoluer. Si tu utilise cette pierre, tu seras plus fort et pourra fondre les grilles, mais tu ne retrouveras plus ta forme normale... »

Cela n'importait gère. Il bondit sur lui, le lécha partout et lui pris Pierre feu entre ses crocs. Instantanément, il scintilla.

« -Il va évoluer ! _Remarqua __très justement__ Sacha._

-Quel incroyable Pokemon, _dit Pierre_, si dévoué à son maître...

-C'est beau ! _S'exclama Aurore._ »

Jessie et Miaouss, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se contentèrent d'un ''Oooooooooh'' traditionnel. Devant tant de lumière, James ouvrit les yeux et fit tout bas:

« - ... Caninou ? ... »

Le Pokemon en question était maintenant un superbe Arcanin bien portant. Il vit James se réveillant et lui sauta dessus pour le lécher. Il avait une telle force à présent qu'il le fit tomber des bras de Jessie. Il s'arrêtât quand il prit conscience que Jezabelle se rapprochait encore. Sacha et Pierre aidèrent James à se relever pendant que l'Arcanin faisait fondre la grille d'un seul souffle. S'apprêtant à partir -James allait déjà mieux sans la présence diabolique de sa fiancée à côté-, ils furent tous contrariés en voyant la promise de James apparaître avec à ses côtés 2~3 majordomes et son inséparable Rafflesia.

« -Pas si vite ! Mon tendre, tu vas revenir bien vite ici et me dire pourquoi tu traînes avec ces souillons ! »

James ne broncha pas et lui tourna la tête furieusement. Devant son inactivité, Jezabelle s'énerva vraiment. La voyant se trépigner, vociférer et taper du pied contre le sol, Sacha se surpris à demander à James comment ses parent ont pu le promettre à pareille folle... Jezabelle annonça sa décision : James serait libre si ils arrivaient à vaincre son Pokemon pendant un combat. Mais en contrepartie, si elle gagnait, le mariage serait célébré le plus tôt possible. Pierre ferait l'arbitre. Le combat se passerait dans le jardin du manoir. Il n'y avait pas de règles précises, autant de Pokemons que possible étaient permis. Elle envoya son Rafflesia, Sacha s'apprêtait à envoyer un de ses Pokemons quand James s'avança.

« -James ?_ S'enquit Miaouss_. Que fais-tu ?

-Si je veux gagner ma liberté, il faut que je combatte moi-même... »

Les autres restèrent cois. Ils avaient étés un peu surpris mais cela ne les étonnaient plus finalement. James avait cette fichue manie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait. A contrecoeur, sa promise lui rendit ses Pokemons. Le combat commença bien pour James, qui avait deux Pokemons et seulement un pour Jezabelle. Malheureusement pour lui, Jezabelle avait sa fameuse poudre dodo et finalement, c'est James qui se trouva en fâcheuse posture. Il désespéra en voyant ses deux Pokemons se retrouver endormis. Jezabelle ricanait de cette victoire trop facile. En effet, endormis, Vortente et Mime Junior avait été mis K.O. par quelques attaques charge. Ne pouvant plus combattre, James, déclaré perdant, ne savait plus quoi faire, quand Arcanin déboula devant lui.

« -Hé !_ S'inquiéta Jezabelle_. Virez-moi ce Pokemon de là ! J'ai gagné !

-Mais non ! _Dit James, joyeux. _Caninou est mon Pokemon ! Je ne suis pas encore perdant ! »

La joie se peignait sur son visage : Les types feu ont généralement le dessus sur les types plantes. Jezabelle essaya de protester mes ses accusations restèrent vaines. Le combat qui suivit fut bref. Rafflesia envoya comme à son habitude une volée de poudre dodo mais Caninou la contra avec un lance-flamme très puissant qui alla jusqu'a brûler Rafflesia et le mettre K.O. Après un tel exploit, l'Arcanin bondit sur son maître, le faisant encore tomber à la renverse. James grimaça et le Pokemon se releva de suite, ne voulant pas blesser plus son maître. Jezabelle fulminait :

« -CO-MMENT A-VEZ VOUS PU ME BA-TTRE ? JAMES, REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE ICI !

-NON ! Je suis LIBRE ! »

Il respira un grand coup, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire tousser. La princesse sortit son fouet et l'enroula autour de jambes de son chéri. Il tomba une troisième fois sur le dos et son état ne s'arrangea pas. James en danger, son Arcanin brûla le fouet de Jezabelle et s'interposa entre lui et la peste, qui commençait déjà à courir vers lui pour le ramener de force au palais. Après que James se fut relevé péniblement avec l'aide de ses amis, il se retourna pour dire à Jezabelle :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ça va pas ?

-James, _pleurnicha Jezabelle_, si je veux que tu reste c'est parce que je t'aime !

-Oui mais moi je ne t'aime pas ! J'... »

Il regarda un bref instant vers Jessie. Puis, reprenant son souffle, il réfléchit à la suite de sa phrase mais ne trouva rien de correct :

« -Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le martyrise pas !

-Mais... C'est pour ton bien !

-Je suis très bien comme sa ! Maintenant, comme tu l'as promis, abandonne l'idée du mariage. D'accord ? »

Jezabelle paraissait de plus en plus en colère. Elle leva la tête, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Les traits de son visage habituellement si jolis à voir étaient à présent difformes et effrayants. La voir était pire que de voir Jessie en colère. Elle piqua un sprint vers James et il se plia sous son influence. Elle lui agrippa le bras tellement fort qu'il commença à saigner. Grimaçant, il lui dit, terrifié :

« -Que... Que fait-tu ?

-Tu vas venir au château... ET MAINTENANT ! »

Sacha, qui avait une idée pour éviter cela, cria à James :

« -JAMES ! ECARTE-TOI ! »

Avec un ultime effort, il repoussa Jezabelle qui tomba un peu plus loin.

« -Pikachu, attaque tonnerre ! »

Dit Sacha à Pikachu, n'ayant pas eu sa dose de combat. Tout se passa comme prévu. Pareil qu'au temps de la Team Rocket : Il y eu explosion et Jezabelle s'envola vers d'autres cieux. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les majordomes ne voulant pas subir le même sort avaient fuit. Ils aidèrent -encore une fois- James à se relever et l'emmenèrent vers l'hôpital. En chemin, ils bavardèrent comme de vieux amis.

«-Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous en veut. _Dit Sacha en souriant._

-C'est notre destin... _Désespéra Jessie_

-Heureusement qu'Arcanin était là... _Encouragea Aurore_.

-Oui mais cette poudre dodo, quelle galère ! _Soupira James._

-Pourquoi on doit toujours te sauver ? Tu as le chic pour trouver les ennuis ! _Râla Miaouss_

-Mais c'est pas ma faute...»

Quelques temps après, James complètement remis de son court passage chez lui, tant physiquement que moralement -grâce à quelques matchs de ping-pong- , les camarades reprirent leur routes, Arcanin à leur côté. Aurore entraîna un peu James sur le côté et lui révéla que Jessie et Miaouss n'avaient pas désespérés et que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était sorti de son manoir. Il vira au rouge. Jessie le remarqua :

« -Alors James, à peine sorti, tu recommence déjà à faire des bêtises ? »

Pour le ''calmer'', elle le frappa d'un grand coup de marteau et à Miaouss aussi tant qu'a faire.

« -Mais heu... _Ronchonna ce dernier en frottant son crâne meurtri_, j'avais rien fait pour une fois !

-Ah, '' pour une fois'', hein ? »

Et elle lui assena un autre coup sur la tête. Les autres rient en voyant ce spectacle si commun maintenant. Perplexe, Aurore se demandait si c'était de cette façon que Jessie démontrait son amour à James.

.

_Vous avez aimé ? Tant mieux, car le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (normalement !). Un chapitre imprégné de magie. Mon apothéose finale quoi ! ^^_


	7. Bonnes nouvelles en perspective ?

**Effroyable vérité**

**Chap.7 : Bonnes nouvelles en perspective ?**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux. Depuis son court passage chez lui, Arcanin marche aux cotés de James. Chez Ian, un magicien fou, ils se sont retrouvés avec de fameux pouvoirs. Jessie peut lire dans les pensées et James peut se transformer en Pokemon. De plus, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour... Cela ouvre beaucoup de nouvelles opportunités !

.

« -Le dernier concurrent, Mlle Jessilina, est priée de monter sur scène. »

Jessie finit de rattacher ses cheveux en hâte et demanda à James si elle était présentable. Il lui répondit qu'elle était bien plus gracieuse que toutes les autres concurrentes. Convaincue de sa propre beauté, elle se dépêcha d'aller vers la scène. James resta en coulisse. Il sourit en la voyant partir et se prépara à son tour. Il monterait bientôt sur la piste.

« -Mlle Jessilina nous vient de Sinnoh et va concourir avec son métamorphe James ! Elle à déjà gagné 5 rubans lors de ses précédents concours. »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement dans les gradins. Quatre silhouettes que nous connaissons applaudissaient à tout rompre : Sacha, Pierre, Aurore et Miaouss. Jessie fit deux-trois courbettes et le présentateur continua :

« -L'épreuve de charisme commence quand vous voulez Mlle. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Jessie se retourna gracieusement vers les loges et siffla.

.

Juste après que Jessie soit partie.

James était stressé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se montrer en Pokemon devant tout le monde, et en plus pendant un concours ! Et si il échouait ? Si il se retransformait en plein milieu de la représentation ? Ah ! Mais ce serait affreux ! Non non. Du calme. Il n'avait rien à craindre après tout, personne n'irais jamais imaginer quelque chose d'aussi étrange.

Le sifflement de Jessie retentit jusqu'a lui. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Il s'élança.

.

Jessie attendait, bras tendu vers les loges, quand soudain, un Arcanin fit son apparition et courut jusqu'à elle. Il sauta au-dessus d'elle dans un déluge de flammes et atterrît en pirouette.

« -Oh ! Très bon départ pour la concurrente Jessilina ! _Fit la voix au micro_. Les juges semblent apprécier ! »

Jessie n'était pas du tout convaincue. Grâce à son pouvoir de télépathe, elle savait que le présentateur avait prévu de dire cela depuis le début. Mais après tout, c'était son job. Jessie enchaîna : elle ne devait pas faire attendre les juges. Elle prit une pose de danseuse et Arcanin lui sauta sur l'épaule, prit son appui et sauta encore plus haut. Dans les airs, il créa une coupole de feu tout autour d'eux puis, devenant un Givrali, il fit de même avec de la glace, pendant que Jessie tournait en dessous. Cela eu pour effet d'impressionner le public. Une acclamation s'éleva.

« -Voila une idée extraordinaire, _dit la voix au micro_, de la glace et du feu ! C'est irréaliste, c'est une présentation toute nouvelle à laquelle nous assistons ! Regardez les éclats rouges que renvoient les flammes sur ces flocons, c'est tout simplement splendide ! »

Jessie était un peu rassurée. Elle avait scruté les esprits des juges et ils étaient tous stupéfaits. De la triche vous dites ? Mais non. Une vielle habitude de la Team Rocket... Confiante, elle arrêta de tourner et James atterrit sur son épaule. Elle sentit que la victoire était proche. Mais un des juges lui posait problème. _"Non. _Pensait il._ C'est bien joli tout ça mais c'est trop renfermé, il faut utiliser toute la piste..."_. Jessie réagit au quart de tour. Elle chuchota un ordre à l'oreille de James qu'il se dépêcha de réaliser. Il se transforma en Roucoul et fit une attaque tornade, qui éparpilla le tout sur l'étendue du terrain. L'image rendue était encore plus belle. Feu et glace, éternels ennemis, semblaient s'assembler parfaitement en retombant sur le sol doucement. Au milieu de cela, Jessie qui se tenait droite, fièrement, la jupe flottant légèrement, et James, volant un peu au-dessus d'elle. Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant, puis le public applaudit à tout rompre avec des exclamations de joie qui fusaient dans tout les sens. Sacha et compagnie restaient bouche bée. Ils ne leur avaient jamais montré cette partie du spectacle.

« -Ouais ! _S'égosilla Miaouss_. Vous êtes les plus forts !

-Remarquable ! _S'écria la voix au micro_. La concurrente Jessilina semble avoir conquise les juges. Quel sera son score ? »

Les chronos affichèrent successivement 9.80, 9.50 et 9.75.

« -Magnifique ! _Dit le présentateur_. Ce qui nous fait une moyenne de 9.68 ! La concurrente Jessilina obtient le score le plus haut de cette épreuve ! »

Alors que les applaudissements reprenaient de plus belle, une figure se dessina dans l'ombre.

« -C'est lui ? »

Une autre personne, plus grande que la première, ricana :

« -On les a retrouvés... »

.

_L'après-midi du même jour_.

Jessie sauta de joie alors qu'elle sortait du concours Pokemon avec un nouveau badge.

«-Gagné !

-C'est incroyable, _dit Pierre_, mais on dirait bien que tu as trouvé la combinaison ultime pour gagner ce genre de concours...

-Vous étiez formidable ! _S'écria Miaouss_.

-Maintenant, tu as 6 rubans. _Recompta Sacha_. Dont 5 de Sinnoh.

-C'était superbe ! _Dit Aurore_. »

James chuchota à Jessie :

« -_Bravo ma princesse. Tu as réussi à exploiter notre talent à tout les deux. _»

Et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« -_Alors j'ai réussi ?_

_-En aurais-tu douté_ ? »

Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route mais un jeune, d'environ 13 ans, les interpella.

« -Hé, madame ! C'est vous la gagnante non ?

-MADAME ? _S'énerva Jessie_. QU'ES QU'IL A LE MORVEUX ? »

James retint difficilement Jessie qui rageait déjà.

« -J'TE SIGNALE QUE J'SUIS PAS VIELLE ! ALORS C'EST MLLE POUR TOI !

-Ah ouais ? »

Aurore mît fin au massacre :

« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un métamorphe c'est de la triche ! _S'indigna le jeunot_. C'est trop facile de gagner un concours de beauté quand on a toutes les attaques qu'on veut !

-Ça fait parti des règles, _informa James_. Il est vrai que les métamorphes ont longtemps étés interdits mais plus maintenant.

-C'est quand même pas juste ! »

Alors que Jessie et l'enfant s'engueulait, Pierre tilta :

« -Tu ne serais pas Ken ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir vu dans la liste des concurrents.

-Ouais c'est moi. Et vous vous appelez comment ?

-Sacha. _Répondit celui-ci au tac à tac_. Et voici Pierre et Aurore. Miaouss et Pikachu sont les Pokemon ici présent et là-bas... »

Il se tourna vers Jessie et James. Jessie semblait s'être un peu calmée, mais manifestement pas assez pour parler tranquillement avec Ken. Elle grogna donc un "_Jessie_" plutôt froid.

« -Jessie ? Tu t'appelais pas Jessilina dans les épreuves ?

-C'est juste un nom de scène... »

En fait c'était surtout pour ne pas retenir l'attention des morveux lorsqu'ils étaient encore sous le nom de la Team Rocket.

« -Et lui ? »

James fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu le ton dédaigneux de Ken et lui dit son nom. Ken se mît a rire.

« -Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir le même prénom qu'un Pokemon ? AH AH AH »

Jessie et James tournèrent le dos au petit impertinent et décidèrent d'aller bouder en embêtant Miaouss.

« -Bon, _repris Aurore_, tu n'es pas venu que pour les déprimer quand même ? »

Ken repris son sérieux.

« -Non t'as raison. Je suis venue la défier. _Dit-il, pointant Jessie_. Et la battre !

-Mais heu ? _Demanda Sacha, en réprimant un "c'est pas juste..."._ Tu veux pas plutôt me combattre moi ?

-Non ! Je veux me mesurer à elle. »

Il regarda longuement Jessie, puis fixa James.

« -Et à son... _"Pokemon"._ »


	8. Des chemins qui se recroisent

**Effroyable vérité**

**Chap.8 : Des chemins qui se recroisent**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux. Depuis son court passage chez lui, Arcanin marche aux cotés de James. Chez Ian, un magicien fou, ils se sont retrouvés avec de fameux pouvoirs. Jessie peut lire dans les pensées et James peut se transformer en Pokemon. De plus, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour... Cela ouvre beaucoup de nouvelles opportunités ! Depuis, Jessie à repris son rêve de devenir coordinatrice Pokemon grâce à James. Seulement, un adversaire inopportun veut les défier.

.

« -Tu veux te mesurer à moi ? _S'interloqua Jessie_. Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de raison à te donner ! Je veux me battre contre ton métamorphe ! Allez ! On combat !

-Ah mais ça sa va pas être possible... _Commenta Aurore_. Il... se repose.

-Et alors ?

-On peut pas plutôt régler sa demain ? _Demanda Miaouss_.

-Mais non moi je... OUAH ! Un Miaouss qui parle !

-Oups... Repéré.

-Idiot ! _Dirent Jessie et James ensemble_. »

Ken s'accroupit devant Miaouss, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa requête. Il empoigna la bouche du Pokemon et la tordit dans tous les sens.

« -C'est trop super ce truc !

-Che truc ? _Repris Miaouss_. »

L'enfant rigola :

« -Ha ha ! Ouais ! Parle encore !

-Maiiiiis heuuu... _Essaya d'articuler Miaouss alors que l'autre lui tordait la bouche dans tous les sens._ Ch'ai pas envie de parler maintenaaaaaant ! »

Le gosse se tordit de rire. On n'aurait jamais pensé que le même enfant avait lancé un duel il y a juste deux minutes.

« -Très versatile... _Remarqua Sacha_. »

À peine avait-il dit cela que Ken se releva hâtivement et d'un air paniqué :

« -Arg ! Non c'est pas bon ça ! Si je perds mon temps il va m'étriper ! »

Il se tourna vers Jessie :

« -On va se battre demain ! Comme ça ton métamorphe sera reposé ! _Il se mît à courir vers la ville_. Demain même heure à l'arène ! »

Les enfants restèrent un peu interloqués, puis James engagea la discussion :

« -Il est bizarre ce morveux...

-Il me rappelle moi à son âge ! _Sourit Jessie_.

-Tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas... »

Miaouss essaya en vain de se cacher derrière Pierre alors que Jessie lui courait après prête à l'assassiner. Pierre posa la question fatidique :

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller au centre Pokemon. _Dit Sacha._ Il commence à faire nuit.

-Oui ! _S'écria Aurore, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route_. Mais pour ce combat ?

-Je n'irais pas. Je ne vais pas prendre de risques idiots avec nos pouvoirs. _Raisonna Jessie_. »

James approuva de la tête avant de dire que lui non plus ne voulait pas y aller :

« -Les Pokemon ont peut-être une mentalité qui leur donne envie de combattre, mais pas moi.

-Lâche... _Ne pu retenir Miaouss_.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner juste à cause de ça ! Et puis tu as d'autres Pokemon Jessie ! Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre James. _Dit Sacha._

-Mais si... _Soupira Aurore_. Ken a dit qu'il voulait absolument se battre contre le métamorphe de Jessie.

-Je suis aussi de son avis. _Appuya Pierre_. Elle ne devrait pas y aller. »

La discussion pris fin sur cela. Les sept amis arrivèrent au centre Pokemon et y passèrent la nuit.  
>Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière Joëlle leur apporta leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Pierre l'avait invitée à sortir la veille mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Il portait d'ailleurs la marque bien rouge de son refus sur la joue. Pour leur part, Jessie et James avaient étés en ville marcher un peu et s'étaient bien détendus. Ils en avaient même oubliés cette vilaine histoire avec le gosse. Ils furent donc surpris lorsque la conversation fut remise sur la table le matin. Mais il était toujours entendu qu'ils n'iraient pas. Après tout, fuir leur avait souvent sauvé la vie. Sacha n'était pas d'accord du tout mais cette fois il était seul. Pierre et Aurore trouvaient que cette histoire de combat était louche et étaient d'avis de quitter la ville ce matin même. Cela ne posait aucun problème car Sacha avait déjà gagné le badge de cette ville avant même que le concours de beauté ne commence. C'est donc avec un Sacha grognon qu'ils partirent furtivement peu avant midi à travers la forêt, vers leur prochaine destination.<p>

« -Mais enfin quoi ? _Demanda Aurore_. Ce n'est même pas ton combat !

-Pffff... Je sais. Mais agir de cette façon c'est déloyal ! Ce petit vous faisait confiance et pensait faire un beau combat et vous...

-Pika pi ! _Sembla confirmer Pikachu_.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était étrange ? »

Pierre semblait toujours être sérieux quand il leur parlait, mais cela ne dérangeait personne. Il leur fit part de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer à propos de Ken.

« -Quand il parle du métamorphe de Jessie, il donne l'horrible impression qu'il sait qu'il s'agit de James. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire bizarrement une ou deux fois, alors que vous ne regardiez pas. »

Ils prirent le tournant et la forêt se fit plus touffue.

« -C'est même pas à nous de choisir_. Grinça Miaouss_. C'est à James. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. James rougit un peu et arrêta de marcher.

« -Alors tu en dis quoi ? _Demanda Sacha avec espoir_.

-Moi je veux pas combattre, c'est tout. »

Personne ne repris James sur son choix. Mais alors qu'ils allaient repartir, ils entendirent un bruit de foulée qui de rapprochait. Quelque chose arrivait de la ou ils venaient. Au fur à mesure que la bruit s'intensifiait, ils purent distinguer un doduo qui courait vers eux. Il était monté mais la personne n'était pas visible. Lorsque le Pokemon arriva en face d'eux, il se tourna et laissa voir qui était sur son dos.

« -Quoi ? Encore toi ! _S'énerva Jessie_.

-Oui et je veux mon combat ! J'ai entendu dire par l'infirmière Joëlle que vous étiez partis ce matin vers Solencia. Vous m'avez menti ! »

Pierre plana un instant en entendant le nom de Joëlle, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

« -Heu... Écoute. _Tenta d'expliquer Aurore_. En fait...

-On en veut pas de ton combat ! _La coupa sauvagement Jessie_. On veut pas se battre contre toi.

-Mais moi je veux ! Sinon il va pas être content !

-Qui ça ? _Demanda Sacha_.

-Ben... Mon Pokemon ! »

Les enfants ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Finalement, Pierre prit la parole :

« -Ah vraiment ? Ton Pokemon ?

-Oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il la connaissait déjà et qu'il voulait faire un combat avec elle ! »

L'enfant se plaqua la main sur la bouche d'un air inquiet.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Le questionna James_.

-C'est de votre faute de toute façon ! _Puis il piqua une crise_. ALLEZ ! JE VEUX COMBATTRE MAINTENANT ! »

Voyant que le groupe faisait semblant de l'ignorer, il sortit sa Pokeball et la tint à bout de bras.

« -Tant pis pour vous. Moi, j'attaque. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu le réaliser, Ken la lança. Devant eux, son Pokemon apparut, qui n'était autre que...

« -Ian ? Dites moi que c'est pas vrai ? _S'offusqua Jessie_. »

James semblait paralysé. Oui, c'était bien lui. Le magicien cinglé qui les avaient affublés de ces pouvoirs surnaturels. Ken se tenait en retrait, avec une expression dure.

« -Voila mon Pokemon._ Dit il_. A toi maintenant. »


	9. Ian, le retour

**Effroyable vérité**

**Chap.9 : Ian, le retour.**

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux. Depuis son court passage chez lui, Arcanin marche aux cotés de James. Chez Ian, un magicien fou, ils se sont retrouvés avec de fameux pouvoirs. Jessie peut lire dans les pensées et James peut se transformer en Pokemon. De plus, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour... Cela ouvre beaucoup de nouvelles opportunités ! Depuis, Jessie à repris son rêve de devenir coordinatrice Pokemon grâce à James. Seulement, Ian est de retour, et veut les affronter !

.

Ken se tenait droit, apparemment conscient qu'il venait de choquer tout le monde. Ian avait les mains dans les poches et commença à sourire méchamment.

« -C... Comment c'est possible ? _S'écria Jessie, faisant un pas en avant_. On vous avait laissé dans votre manoir ! Pourquoi cet enfant a votre Pokeball ? »

Mais ce fut Ken qui lui répondit.

« -On a fait un compromis et je l'ai libéré. _Il se tourna vers l'adulte_. Après vous m'aiderez hein ? Comme on avait promis ? »

Ian ne bougea que la tête afin de lui faire un signe discret. Le petit se tut immédiatement.

« -Jessie, _demanda Aurore,_ pourquoi tu ne savait pas ça ? Tu peut lire dans les esprits des gens non ?

-Oui enfin... Je n'y suis pas arrivé entièrement pour le gosse.

-Explique toi ! _S'impatienta Miaouss_.

-Eh bien... Normalement les esprits des gens sont ouverts, mais Ken a une sorte de barrière dans son esprit qui m'empêche de lire tout ce a quoi il pense.

-Fantastique n'est ce pas ? _Railla une voix non loin d'eux_. Il est très doué ce gamin. J'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur lui. »

C'était Ian qui leur avait parlé. Derrière lui, Ken s'était assis.

« -Il apprend très vite. _Continua il_. Vous savez, le temps passé dans cette Pokeball avant qu'il ne me libère m'a permis de trouver des trucs pour pouvoir vous battre. En voila un mademoiselle la rouquine. C'est une barrière mentale. Un chef d'œuvre non ? Et le petit à appris très vite à l'utiliser. »

Jessie fronça les sourcils. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. James, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se plaça en face de la vieille connaissance, et dit d'une voix claire :

« -Vous venez pour nous non ? Sachez qu'on ne se rendra pas sans combattre. »

Le magicien éclata de rire.

« -HA HA ! Mais voyons je suis passé bien au-dessus de ça ! Non non. Maintenant je veux juste prendre ma revanche. »

Sacha s'avança, retrouvant son esprit combatif.

« -Si c'est comme ça, on vous battra une deuxième fois, et puis c'est tout !

-Tu es bien gentil le marmot, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois. »

Il sortit les mains de ses poches, et fit grandir deux grosses boules d'énergie. Exactement comme la première fois, sauf que là, il comptait les tuer. Il les lança vers eux et en fit immédiatement réapparaître deux autres. Les jeunes esquivèrent et chacun sortit une Pokeball.

« -Vous connaissez la meilleure ? _Demanda Ian_. C'est que je ne suis même pas un vrai magicien, et que vous devez vous mettre à cinq pour me battre !

-Vous n'êtes pas un vrai magicien ? _Questionna Pierre_. Mais alors vous aussi vous...

-Oui mon petit ! _Sourit il en lui lançant une attaque_. Je suis mon premier sujet d'expérience ! »

Il en rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« -Fou, il est fou. _Grinça Miaouss_.

-Pika ! _Approuva Pikachu_.

-Sacha ! On ne peut pas se permettre de mêler nos Pokemon à ça ! Ils risqueraient de se faire gravement toucher. »

Le jeune dresseur rangea ses Pokeballs avec une grimace. Le magicien visait n'importe comment, sans même regarder ou étaient ses cibles. Les enfants se réfugièrent derrière un énorme rochet qui tremblait de temps en temps à cause des dégâts reçus. Les ex-Rocket se serraient dans les bras et gémissaient. Aurore se bouchait les oreilles et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« -Et maintenant on fait quoi ?! _Lança elle, transie de peur_.

-On a de la chance qu'il ne vise pas. _Remarqua Pierre_.

-On ne peut rien faire tant qu'il continuera de tirer autant. _Dit Sacha_. Il faudrait arriver à le maîtriser, malheureusement ses attaques à distance nous empêchent de nous approcher de lui.

-... Moi je veux bien le faire. »

Tous se tournèrent vers James. Celui ci serra un peu plus la fille qu'il aimait (en écrasant Miaouss entre eux au passage).

« -Ben oui. Je peux aller l'attaquer de front pour faire diversion et vous vous en profiterez pour aller voir Ken. Si vous arrivez à le raisonner et qu'il rappelle l'autre dans sa Pokeball, on aura gagné. »

Jessie repoussa James en s'énervant.

« -Ah non ! J'en ai marre que tu fasses les têtes brûlés et que tu partes toujours au front ! Tu n'es pas assez fort pour le battre.

-Alors j'y vais avec lui. _Ajouta Miaouss_.

-Pika pi ! Pikapika !

-Il a dit qu'il voulait combattre aussi. _Traduisit Miaouss, puis il se tourna vers Pikachu_. On y va ?

-Pika ! »

Les deux Pokemon s'élancèrent avant que les autres ne puissent les en empêcher.

« -Raisonnez le morveux ! _Cria James avant de se transformer et de partir après eux_.

-Bon. _Fit Pierre_. On n'a pas le choix.

-Mais... Mais... On doit les aider ! _Dirent Jessie et Sacha sur un ton suppliant_.

-On ne peut pas, on risque plus de les gêner qu'autre chose. _Interrompit Aurore_. »

Déçus mais pour des raisons différentes, la fille aux cheveux rouges et le garçon à la casquette soupirèrent d'une même voix, puis acquiescèrent et suivirent les deux jeunes hors de leur cachette, jusqu'à Ken.

.

Ian avait repéré les trois courageux et s'était concentré sur eux, sans voir que les autres se glissaient sur le coté. Il leur lança des boules de feu a la pelle, mais les Pokemon esquivèrent. Ils continuèrent un instant avant que le magicien ne se mette a hurler :

« -Ça va saigner ! Vengeance ! »

Il regarda James d'un mauvais œil.

« -Vous avez détruit mon labo avant de partir. Toutes mes recherches ! Tout mon travail ! Des années... Et le boss m'a renvoyé pour ça !

-Vos recherches ? Ça ça doit être le travail de Jessie avant qu'elle ne nous rejoigne. Mais c'était votre travail ?

-Évidement ! Vous croyez que je vivait de quoi ?! La Team Rocket c'était toute la vie ! »

Miaouss et James, stupéfaits, s'arrêtèrent en pleine action.

« -Vous travailliez pour la Team Rocket ?! Mais... Comment ça se fait que l'on ne vous ai jamais vu ? _S'étonna James_. »

Ian lui balança un éclair dessus que James ne put éviter. Il de retrouva expulsé à l'autre bout du terrain.

« -C'est normal que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Je travaillait sur un projet top secret. Moi en revanche je sais qui vous êtes. Vous avez anéanti l'organisation en appelant la police l'an dernier ! Maintenant elle est éclatée, dispersée aux quatre coins du pays ! Et je n'ai plus aucune chance de la rejoindre à nouveau ! »

Ian s'acharna sur James. Le pauvre n'avait pas le temps de se relever que déjà il se prenait un autre coup. Pikachu alla a sa rescousse en électrocutant le magicien et Miaouss lui fit un combo-griffe en pleine tête.

« -Hé ! James n'est pas ton seul adversaire ! Vise nous aussi !

-Pikachu !

-Vous n'êtes que de la petite friture, vous ne signifiez rien pour moi. J'ai besoin de me venger contre le fait qu'ils aient détruit ma demeure, ainsi que la Team Rocket ! »

Comme le magicien parlait, Pikachu s'approcha de lui et lui donna une queue de fer dans le dos. L'autre s'étala par terre dans un grognement. Miaouss était allé retrouver James.

« -Ça va mon vieux ? Allez, on a survécu à pire ! »

James hocha la tête et se releva. Il bondit ensuite vers Ian, prêt à reprendre la bataille.


	10. Ken se joint au groupe

**Effroyable vérité**

**Chap.10 : Ken se joint au groupe**

.

Cette histoire se déroule pendant la Saison 12 (Galactic Battle).

Rappel : La Team Rocket est maintenant amie avec les morveux. Depuis son court passage chez lui, Arcanin marche aux cotés de James. Chez Ian, un magicien fou, ils se sont retrouvés avec de fameux pouvoirs. Jessie peut lire dans les pensées et James peut se transformer en Pokemon. De plus, ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour... Cela ouvre beaucoup de nouvelles opportunités ! Depuis, Jessie à repris son rêve de devenir coordinatrice Pokemon grâce à James. Seulement, Ian est de retour, et veut les affronter !

.

« -Allez petit, sois gentil ! Dis nous pourquoi tu l'as sorti de sa prison ! S'il te plait ? »

Voila 5 bonnes minutes que Aurore essayait de persuader Ken de rappeler le magicien dans sa Pokeball, mais le garçon ne voulait rien entendre. Il faisait la sourde oreille et tournait la tête à l'opposé de la jeune fille, qui perdit patience et alla rejoindre Sacha, Pierre et Jessie, quelques mètres plus loin.

« -J'en ai assez ! Sacha, tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Mais... Tu es bien meilleure que moi pour ça !

-Alors Pierre ? Ou même les deux !

-Quoi, moi ? Mais... Moi je suis plus fort avec les Pokemons qu'avec les humains... »

Aurore grimaça. Le dresseur à casquette et le grand dadais comprirent qu'elle ne le dirait pas deux fois, et ils allèrent s'asseoir près de Ken. Aurore regarda Jessie, et lui demanda pleine d'espérance si elle arrivait à quelque chose.

« -Rah... Non. _Ragea cette dernière_. Cette barrière mentale est bien trop forte. »

Elle râla un bon coup puis se tourna vers le combat qui faisait rage dix mètres plus loin.

« -Il faut trouver un autre moyen. _Dit-elle en voyant James se faire expulser et retomber lourdement sur le sol_. Ils ne tiendront sûrement plus longtemps. Le morveux avait précisé que c'était à cause d'un compromis qu'il l'avait libéré non ? Ils faut trouver ce que Ian lui a promit et après on pourra parlementer. »

Aurore hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers le gosse. Les deux garçons revinrent vers elle en courant.

« -Il ne veut rien dire. _Soupira Sacha_.

-On sais comment faire. _L'informa la brunette_. Jessie continue d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées, mais nous on doit trouver Ce qu'il a en rapport avec Ian. Suivez-moi.

-Qu'est ce que ? »

Ils n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner. Ils furent trainés de force vers le garçonnet.

« -Mon petit, _fit Aurore doucement_. Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il t'as dit comme salade pour que tu le sortes de sa Pokeball ? »

Pierre et Sacha se regardèrent. L'Aurore qu'ils connaissaient n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

.

Ian tourna la tête, mût par un sentiment de danger. Il vit le petit groupe entourant Ken.

« -HÉ ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

Il prépara une boule de feu dans sa main gauche et l'envoya droit sur eux. James bondit sur sa trajectoire et la prit de plein fouet. Jessie se retourna, alertée par le bruit, et vit James lui passer devant et atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

« -JAMES ! _Cria-elle en s'approchant_. »

James n'avait reçut presque aucun dommage : Il s'était métamorphosé en Magmar et commençait déjà à reprendre forme humaine.

« -James, ça va ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux... _Dit-il dans un sourire_. »

Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba au sol. Jessie le prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans sa chevelure.

« -Ça suffit. Laisse faire Miaouss et Pikachu. Tu sais combien ils sont forts.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. _Répondit il en la serrant un peu plus_. C'est plus... C'est plus comme une vengeance tu vois ?

-Une... Vengeance ? »

Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot dans la bouche de son ami.

« -Mais de quoi... Veut-tu te venger ? _Continua-elle_. »

Enflammé, James la repoussa et s'énerva :

« -Contre le fait qu'ils nous ai transformé en... monstres ! Ça te plait toi de savoir les moindres pensées de personnes totalement inconnues que tu croises dans la rue ? Ou même de savoir celles des morveux ?

-Allons... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça... Tout le monde sais qu'ils finiront ensemble un jour...

-Non ce ne... Quoi ? »

Jessie se dit qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop dit pour l'instant. Elle fit revenir la conversation à la ou elle était :

« -Donc toi ça te retourne qu'il nous ai fait ça ?

-C'est totalement inadmissible !

-Tu le détestes ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu le hais ?

-Heu... Oui

-Tu ne veux plus le voir ?

-Oui. Jessie, pourquoi ces questions ?

-Je ne pense pas comme toi.

-... ?

-C'est à la fois une malédiction et un don. _Continua-elle, James s'accrochant à la moindre syllabe qui sortait de sa bouche_. C'est grâce à cela qu'on à gagné un ruban non ?

-Oui mais...

-Et toi, quand Jezabelle sera dans le coin, tu l'auras plus à te cacher !

-C'est vrai qu'il y a des bon cotés mais... Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

-Je ne prend pas sa défense ! Je le déteste tout comme toi ! Mais il faut que tu vois que le monde n'est pas tout gris. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su avant que cette situation te faisait souffrir.

-Ça va. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun plongeant son regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite, et Jessie dû agripper James et s'élancer sur le côté pour éviter la nouvelle boule de feu qui leur tombait dessus.

« -Bon, ça peut pas durer ! J'vais le faire parler moi le marmot !

-La bonne vielle Jessie est de retour ! _Soupira James_.

-Tu as dit quelque chose mon cher ami ?

-Non non non... Rien du tout. »

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit. Il la regarda arriver avec l'expression d'un lapin devant le canon d'un fusil. Sacha et compagnie s'écartèrent.

« -Écoute moi bien toi ! Tu vois ce grand dadais là-bas qui s'apprête à se battre contre ton _"ami"_ et le petit Miaouss qui l'accompagne ? Ils sont ma seule famille ! Alors si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite tu risque de... »

Au mot _"famille"_, Ken s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Jessie avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et sursauté.

« -Oh mon dieu je... _Reprit-elle_. Je ne savais pas je... Désolé ! »

Elle se laissa tomber à terre et le prit dans ses bras. Elle retint un sanglot, et ce fut le petit qui se mit à pleurer en premier.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Chuchota Pierre à son voisin_.

-Aucune idée. _Lui répondit ce dernier sur le même ton de voix_. »

Jessie se releva, le petit coincé dans ses bras.

« -Ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il ne te les ramènera pas ! Personne ne les fera revenir !

-Snif Snif... Ouin...

-Écoute. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'est pas possible.

-Mais je... Snif. Je... Je veux pas rester tout seul !

-Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ! N'est ce pas Sacha ?

-Heuuuu... Oui ? »

Le petit fit un sourire crispé et serra un peu plus l'ex Rocket. Il sortit la Pokeball du magicien et se plaça face à lui.

« -Reviens ! Le marché ne compte plus !

-PAS QUESTION ! »

Il évita le rayon rouge et l'attaqua. Aurore prit le garçonnet et ils atterrirent presque saufs dans l'herbe.

« -Madame, ça va ? »

Aurore cacha sa blessure et fit comme si de rien n'était. Ken reprit la Pokeball bien en main.

« -Reviens ! »

L'autre esquiva.

« -Reviens reviens reviens revieeeeeens ! »

Finalement, James, Miaouss et Pikachu sautèrent sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

« -Allez-y ! _Fit le chat-Pokemon de sa voix nasillarde_. On le tiens !

-Grrrrr... Mais lâchez-moi voyons ! Je vous tuerais tous ! TOUS ! »

Le flash toucha Ian, et il fut aspiré dans la Pokeball. _Schling !_ Les trois attaquants s'effondrèrent, épuisés.

« -C'était pire qu'un combat avec les morveux ! _Souffla James_.

-J'espère qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais ! »

Ken jeta rageusement la Pokeball par terre.

« -Rah ! Il m'a trompé ! C'est énervant ! »

Il s'échappa un peu plus loin, et Aurore questionna discrètement Jessie :

« -C'était quoi le compromis finalement ?

-Il voulait que son frère revive grâce à la magie d'Ian.

-Son frère ? La magie ?

-Il est mort à cause d'une maladie. Et Ken pensait qu'il pouvait le faire ressusciter.

-Cela n'explique pas ton soudain engouement. _Fit Pierre, dubitatif_.

-Moi aussi j'ai perdu un être cher. _Dit difficilement Jessie, ses pensées allant vers sa mère_. Je sais ce que l'on pourrait faire rien que pour le revoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui maintenant ? _Dit Sacha en ramassant la Pokeball_. On ne peut pas le laisser là en vue de tous ! »

La Pokeball remua en faisant un horrible bruit et Sacha faillit la lâcher.

« -Je suis d'avis que tu la gardes. _Lui répondit Pierre_. Tant que ce sera toi qui l'aura, personne ne pourra le libérer.

-Et le petit garçon ? _Fit Aurore_.

-Il peut voyager avec nous ? Je lui ai promis. _Supplia Jessie_. »

Il y eu un blanc. Seul Ken bavardait avec James et Miaouss. Pikachu était grimpé sur son épaule et il lui gratouillait les joues.

« -Oui, faisons ça. _Sourit Sacha_. »

.

.

.

.

_Épilogue. _

Ken s'était agréablement bien adapté au groupe. Il avait décidé de faire éleveur Pokemon après avoir vu les performances de Pierre dans ce domaine. Aurore était toujours destinée à devenir coordinatrice, mais elle devait désormais faire face à une nouvelle terrible adversaire surnommée Jessilina. Sacha avait retrouvé ses ambitions de maître de ligue, et les six enfants marchaient en direction de la prochaine ville.


End file.
